IQ
by preluded
Summary: Q is met with his perfect counterpart and faces every single obstacle to get to her. I is faced with unimaginable challenges in her new role at MI6 and doesn't realise she puts her life in danger with her new romance. (Angsty, cutesy, fun. What started off as just a little idea developed into more so don't take it too seriously. Ben Whishaw/Skyfall era Q)
1. Earl Grey & Assistance

IQ - Skyfall Q/Female OC

_Chapter 1. - Earl Grey & Assistance_

"Three teas with milk, one black coffee and an Earl Grey with two sugars, if you don't mind, I."  
I glared up at Tanner playfully as he smiled back at me and began to reach up and grab the mugs from the top shelf in the kitchen.  
"First day at MI6, working as the new Coordinator for Surveillance and Security and - you have me on kitchen duty?" I joked.  
Tanner laughed, "You have a few minutes to spare before your meeting with the Quartermaster and I thought it would show you your way around a little bit."  
"Yeah, around the kitchen," I winked as I dropped the teabags daintily into the mugs, my fingers lingering over the rim of each mug.  
"Well, yes. I'll have to leave you now but you know where your new department and office is so I'll leave you to it. Good luck!" Tanner said before leaving briskly.

I began to wander and explore around the kitchen as I waited for the kettle to boil. The kitchen was just like every other room and office around the imposing building - large, modern and secure. I had never felt so small and out of place. A tight fitting navy skirt and blazer over my favourite blue sweater, which concealed a new white crisp shirt, was my only way of fitting in. I had a feeling I might never fit in here.

The kettle finished boiling and I was snapped out of my daze and swayed back over to the kettle. I hummed and twirled a stray blonde curl at the side of my face as I began to pour the water into one of the cups.

I felt the door slam shut as someone entered and I turned in a panic, knocking one of the mugs over the side of the cabinet. It smashed harshly on the floor and I turned properly to see who had come in.

He was tall, dark haired with large glasses that emphasised his large green eyes. I smiled at him shyly before returning my eyes to the floor and sighing at the mess. I returned the kettle to the counter and began to pick up what was left of the mug as this unfamiliar figure bent down to help me.

"At least you hadn't poured that one yet," he muttered, grinning and flashing a fabulous, cheeky smile.  
"First day and I'm damaging property already," I said, feeling my cheeks turning crimson.  
"I managed to break a brand new laptop on my first day - I wouldn't worry about it," he replied, standing back up and throwing the pieces of the mug into the rubbish bin. I followed suit and stood nervously against the counter as he stared curiously at the other mugs back to me. My cheeks grew even hotter.  
"Would you like me to help to make sure there are no more tea disasters?" he said, smiling again.  
"Oh no! I couldn't possibly ask you to do that," I said, turning swiftly to begin pouring more water into the other cups. I felt him move behind me and then move to the side, leaning against the counter and watching me curiously, his long slender fingers moving slowly in a circle on the counter as he gazed at me.  
"You're new here, aren't you?"  
"Yes. How did you guess?"  
"They put you on tea control, that's why. Which department are you working for?"  
"Surveillance, division of Q Branch. I have to take the Earl Grey cup up when I go to meet the new Quartermaster. Posh old twat - why on earth does he need a specific kind of tea?"  
I looked back up at the man beside me and he looked at me, his lips pressed into a straight line before giving me a small smile. He pushed himself off the counter and made his way back over to the door.  
"Well then - I better let you get on. I don't think he's going to want to be kept waiting over spilt tea."  
He slammed the door shut before I could thank him for his help. _Odd. _

I walked slowly with the cup of tea in my hand, in my awkward new heels as I made my way down to the Q Branch offices - it was going to take me a while to get used to this building. I could just see myself getting lost week after week.  
Tanner was waiting outside for me, Blackberry in hand and opened the door as he saw me approach.  
"The Quartermaster is expecting you. Don't worry too much, he's new too and a lovely chap. I think you two will get on just fine," he smiled as I walked through.  
"Can you really tell I'm that nervous?" I whispered back and he gave me a smile before shutting the door.

I turned and was faced up with desk after desk of people working away on laptops and other computers, all lined in symmetrical rows. I could see the man from the kitchen earlier standing at the desk at the top of the room, peering at me through his glasses.  
I turned to the first desk and smiled brightly at the woman sitting there.  
"I'm looking for Q?" I said, gesturing to the mug of tea.  
"Oh yes, I, isn't it? He's over there, the tall guy with the mop of hair and glasses."  
I turned to see where she was pointing, back over at the far end of the room.  
Oh shit. Oh _shit_.


	2. Booting Up

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Ahhhh thank you so much for your responses guys! I'm so glad that you all really enjoyed the first chapter. I aim to put up a chapter every Sunday evening (with exception to next Sunday as I have a French assessment for University to study for so I will move Chapter 3 until Wednesday). I have a good idea where I want to take this story and I hope you all stick around for it!  
I'll be posting this on my Tumblr too but if you want to follow it now then it's - .com - (Mainly a Hiddles blog but Ben Whishaw is now destroying my life...)**___

Chapter 2. Booting Up

"Ah, so you're I."  
I'd kept my eyes glued to the floor as I made my way over to, who I now knew to be, Q. I'd never been so mortified in my life. When I finally looked up he was staring at me curiously with a slight smirk on his face. I put the mug on the desk but he still didn't take his eyes off of me.  
"Earl grey. Two sugars," I whispered, looking back down to the floor. I felt the mug slide across the desk as he picked it up and I finally had the courage to look at him again.

He took a large sip of the tea, his eyebrows raising slightly as the liquid entered his mouth. He looked down at the cup and then smiled me and put it back down on the desk.  
"Not bad," he muttered and then gestured to the seat in front of him.  
"I'm really sorry, I didn't know it was you," I rambled, as if the words couldn't stay in any longer. He laughed a little and I sat down on the chair he indicated. He just kept standing in front of me.  
"Oh don't worry it, it's a widely known problem of stereotyping people on their tea habits," Q said, looking at me seriously.  
I frowned, looking down at my hands.  
"Well no... it's not," I muttered.  
"Of course it isn't. That's absurd. I just thought I'd diffuse that awkward tension right now before we went any further"  
I looked back up at him and he was smiling at me with a wonderful grin. I still didn't know how I felt about this situation. I was absolutely mortified but if he was able to put it behind him then I would too. However this wasn't a great start.  
"I presume you've been informed about new security protocols after the attack on the original MI6 headquarters?" he asked as he opened his laptop, taking his eyes off of me and onto his wonderful toy in front of him.  
"Yes, Tanner did go through it with me just before I had my training. Terrible stuff," I gulped and started to fiddle with a spare wire in front of me. He looked up at what I was doing, scowling a little before returning to his laptop.  
"Indeed, I'm fairly new too so I wasn't really caught up in it, thank goodness, but we can't be too careful. You'll need your I.D. card every time you access the building and please have it visible on your person at all times."

He pointed down to the waistband of his trousers at his card hanging comfortably. I felt my cheeks hot up and blush from having to lay eyes there and he noticed my embarrassment, moving his hands back to his keyboard. I distracted myself and started to search through my purse for my card. I'd shoved it in there quickly after I met Tanner - there was no need for identification with a well-known face like his. I finally found it and slapped it down on the desk, sliding it over for Q to look at. He looked puzzled to start with but then picked it up.

"Perfect," he said, his eyes lingering over the photo for a while before passing it back to me, nonchalantly.  
"Why does it say I?" I sighed, looking over it.  
"That's just how things work here. I'm Q, you're I and we just get on with things," he replied, not looking up from his laptop as he typed away furiously.  
"But don't you find that odd? We'll be working with each other every day for a long time and you won't ever know my name?"  
"Irrelevant."  
I dropped my purse back down on the desk and stared at him in disbelief.  
"What's irrelevant?" I said, almost laughing.  
"Your name. It doesn't matter?" he shrugged, finally looking back up at me.  
I shook my head and finally managed to release a short chuckle, "Wow. Right, fine - Wonderful!"  
I got off the chair and picked up my purse, grabbing my I.D. card and clipping it to the waistband of my skirt. He watched me as I did this and then gave me a small smile.  
"Your desk is over there, I've set out some dummy tests for our new radio transmitters. I'll trigger them off and you can trace them - I do hope you'll get them right."  
I wanted to scream, he was so condescending. I just smiled and nodded, turning on my heel sharply to make my way to my desk. I stood for a moment and then turned back to face him.  
"Don't you wonder why I'm called I?"  
He was staring at his laptop again but looked away to look directly into my eyes, I almost felt vulnerable.  
"Of course I know why. You're my _eyes_".

I slammed my laptop shut and rubbed my eyes gently, making sure not to smudge any of my make-up that I had so delicately put on this morning. It was late evening and I had spent all day working my way through Q's ridiculous tests. They were tedious and hard but I had managed to make my way through all of them correctly. I had a feeling it was going to be difficult to please or impress him but for a first day - I thought I'd done a pretty good job. I yawned and all I could think about was getting home to my bed and putting this day from Hell behind me. I still was unsure if I liked it here.

As I got up I passed Q who was still working his way through security loopholes that had been brought to our attention - he was switching between two laptops that were laid out on his desk, surrounded by many, many cables. He had a good amount of tea that evening (which he had now taken to making himself) and seemed to be busy so I tried to leave as quietly as I could.

As I reached the door I heard him speak and I couldn't help but stop and acknowledge.  
"Great work today, I"  
I looked back at him and gave him a smile and then proceeded to go through the door.  
"It's Isabel, Isabel," I whispered to myself, popping my earphones in, my music up loud and ignoring the world.


	3. Slow & Steady

**Author's note: A day early! Thank you for waiting so patiently. I wasn't too confident about this chapter but my betas have reassured me and pressured me to upload it so I hope you enjoy. Smut should follow in the next few chapters...  
Also I hope this chapter outlines the timeline of the story with Skyfall. **__

Chapter 3. Slow & Steady...

Three long and hard weeks had passed by before I even knew it and there seemed to be a never-ending amount of work for me to do. I had been given the job of setting up new surveillance defences around MI6 and extending into some parts of London - starting with the Tube. It was exciting to finally get my work acknowledged and out there - even though most people passing it wouldn't even know it was there. Q was vigorous when it came to programming it and only set it up when he was certain it was going to work - I had a feeling he still didn't believe I had the abilities or talent that he was looking for. However he was warming to me and I liked working with him. It was still a bit awkward at the best of times and at the worst we could go hours without talking to each other but when we did he was generally quite pleasant. And I loved his smile.

"I, you're not busy are you?" I heard him say as I walked past his desk, about to leave for a break and a cigarette.  
I turned around and walked closer to him, smiling brightly, "No, just off to get a cup of tea. Would you like one?"  
"Great minds think alike. Would you mind making me one?" he looked up at me, his big eyes pleading with me silently.  
"You're trusting me to make your tea for you? Oh Q, I'd be honoured!" I exclaimed before making my way down the rows of desks. I turned around again just before I opened the door and he was still watching me, another fantastic grin on his face. I suddenly felt self-conscious and grabbed the hem of my skirt almost automatically. As the weeks had went by here my skirts had gotten ever so shorter and my heels higher. I couldn't really figure out who I was trying to impress - or so I tried to kid myself. I lingered at the door for a little while staring back at Q before giving him a wink. I regretted it instantly. The little chuckle he made, I could hear quite clearly all the way from the door. My cheeks burned bright scarlet and I quickly went through the door, almost running to the kitchen. Why did I do that?

I cursed myself furiously and resisted the urge to hit my head off of the kitchen counter.  
_Imbecile. You like him. Just admit it. No!  
_The kettle boiled and I sighed with relief. I stopped pacing and made my way back over to the kettle. The door swung open and I turned around to see who had came in. _FUCK.  
_  
"I thought you might want a hand making the tea," Q muttered, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. The way he was staring at me was playful but made me feel uncomfortable all the same.  
"It's only two cups Q, I can manage," I said turning back to the counter.  
He moved from the door and came closer, I felt him move behind me. I immediately tensed up and I knew he would've felt me doing so. The only sounds in the room were the kettle as it finished boiling and the sound of my heavy breaths of anticipation.  
"It's not going to be warm all day, I," he whispered in my ear, moving his hand onto the counter before finally placing it on mine. I jumped at the contact and moved my hand suddenly, knocking one of the mug's onto the floor which smashed. _Not again...  
_  
Q moved from behind me and stood at my side, picking up the pieces of the mug and slamming them back down on the counter.  
"That was my favourite mug," he snapped, looking back up at me.  
I picked up a piece and examined it, too embarrassed to say anything. It was blue and had computers printed all over it. Cute.  
"I'm sorry, you made me jump. I'll buy you another one!"  
"I should hope so, my mother bought me that."  
I scoffed and he glared at me.  
"I don't think I want tea anymore now," he said, and threw the pieces of the mug into the bin and I stared at him in disbelief.  
"Oh come on, don't be such a baby."  
"You smashed my mug, again might I add, due to your clumsiness."  
"It wasn't my fault, it was yours!"  
I was shouting now and wasn't going to stand for his pathetic behaviour this time. I stood up straight and faced him. He was much taller than me, even in my heels, but I wasn't scared to hold back.  
"You knocked the mug," he said and he was smirking again.  
"Stop smirking at me. Do you realise how condescending you can be?"  
"Yes. It makes you uncomfortable. It's fun."  
I resisted the urge to hit him and couldn't come up with anything clever to respond. I groaned and gave in to my desires.

Grabbing him by the tie I pulled him close and craned my neck until my lips met his. He responded to my kiss and wrapped his arm around my waist and I put mine around his neck. Our kiss was slow but desperate and I could feel him still smiling against me. I put one hand in his hair and pulled, causing him to gasp and open his mouth to me. I used this to my advantage and let my tongue slide into his mouth. He welcomed me and we playfully fought for dominance of the kiss. His grip on my waist got tighter and he pulled me closer to him. I felt a surge of passion and moved my hand to join the other in his hair.

I finally pulled away and we both gasped for air, looking at each other in shock. His eyes were half-lidded and I could see another smile creeping its way back onto his face. I didn't remove my hands from his hair but continued to move my fingers through it, playfully - there was so much of it.  
"You don't know how long I've waited for you to do that," he whispered, looking deep into my eyes.  
"Waited for me? Why didn't you do it?"  
He scoffed and then moved his lips closer to mine again, giving me soft kisses before continuing, "Well you are such a strong-willed woman, I, I'm sure you're capable of making a move."  
"Isabel."  
He looked up at me seriously, like I'd said a bad word. I could see him mouth my name to himself and I gulped - anticipating his reaction.  
"Isabel... beautiful," he said, putting both hands on my hips and turning me so my back was to the counter.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Have you had your cameras installed in here yet?"  
"No, not yet why-?"

He lifted me up and placed me so I was sitting on the counter and moved in to kiss me again. I wasn't ready but quickly adjusted to his fast motions of passion as he plunged his tongue back into my mouth. I moaned into the kiss and fought back to gain control over it. I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him as close as I could, our bodies almost touching. I moved my hands to his face as his came to rest on the small of my back. It didn't even phase me that I was kissing my boss, I didn't care. It was wonderful.  
He pulled away but I kept planting little kisses on his lips and he chuckled, trying to pull himself away from my grasp.  
"Isabel. No. I have to meet an agent soon," he said between kisses.  
"Stay," I pleaded, pulling him closer to me.  
"Oh, I wish I could, I do but I really have to go or this agent won't get to Shanghai in time," he moved a hand to my chin and tilted my head up to look at him properly. There was nothing but lust in his eyes through his framed glasses and it made it harder for me to let go. I sighed and gave in, unwrapping my legs from him and removing my hands from his face.

"Thank you," he said and smiled, offering me a hand to help me down.  
I adjusted my skirt which had rode up during our passion, exposing my stocking tops. I could feel him watching me as I sorted myself and felt my cheeks burning red again. I looked back at him and he was smiling again.  
"I love how red your cheeks turn when you're embarrassed," he said.  
I blushed even more and he laughed, moving to give me one last peck on the nose.  
"I shouldn't be too long but if I am, wait for me. We should talk about this."  
He made to leave and I made a noise of despair he turned around giving me one last smile.  
"See you later, Isabel."

-

Q took ages to come back from his meeting. I sat at my desk in anticipation for hours, working on bits and pieces Q had left. Every now and then I'd raise a finger to my lips and trace where he'd been, the memories of our kitchen encounter filling me up with adoration and excitement.

When he finally came back I almost squealed. He walked past my desk without even looking and made his way to the end of the room beside his desk and the giant screen. There was only a couple of others working in the office, all at different ends of the room so I thought it was safe to talk to him. I'd bought him a new mug on my break and was eager to give it to him, I fished it out of my bag and made my way over to his desk. He finally looked up at me and smiled.

"Shouldn't you be home by now, I?" he said, taking off his coat.  
I was slightly taken aback by the fact he was now resorting to calling me I again but understood, considering the place.  
"You told me to wait for you?" I said puzzled, as I made my way around his desk, hiding the mug behind my back.  
"So I did. I just thought maybe you'd like to go out for dinner one night."  
He didn't look at me when he said it and I could see him gulp. It was empowering not being the embarrassed one this time.  
"Of course. I'd love that."  
He finally looked up at me, clearly trying to hide his excitement.  
"Great. Good. Not now, obviously, we can arrange a suitable time that would be nice. Maybe a time when -"  
"Are you not going to tell me your name?" I cut in.  
His face fell and he gulped again.  
"No. I'm not really comfortable with that yet. I'm sorry, Izzy," he turned away from me to open up his laptop. Nobody had called me Izzy in years it was unusual but I liked hearing it from him.  
"What? That's not fair, I told you my name," I moaned.  
"Not the same. I already knew your name."  
I almost dropped the mug. _No. No..._  
"What do you mean? You've known my name this whole time?" I hissed, trying not to draw attention to myself.  
"Well of course, I'm your boss and I have access to your file. I know everything."  
"Pardon?!"

He huffed in annoyance and looked at me before turning back to his laptop and opening up a document. It was my file. Pages of information streamed up including my photo from my I.D. badge. I didn't even know they kept all of this stuff on file.  
"Isabel Jane Taylor, born 14th June 1984," he muttered, scanning through each page slowly and making me feel more and more uncomfortable, "Address, parents addresses, previous partners addresses, previous occupations, qualifications, hair and eye colour, dress size, bust size."  
He looked up at me awkwardly and I shot him a fierce glare before he continued.  
"Education, friends, languages you speak and oh look you have a cat called Molly - well isn't that nice?"  
"Fuck you. This isn't fair," I shook my head in annoyance and he turned to face me again.  
"Izzy, you knew we had this information on you, why are you so surprised?" he said calmly and moved to place a hand on my waist. I moved back from him, I didn't want him to touch me. I felt utterly violated.  
"No. You said my name was irrelevant and yet you had access to all this, that is not fair, Q."  
"That's before you decided to kiss me though, my dear."

I finally moved my hands from behind my back and slammed the box containing his mug down on his desk.  
"Here's your mug. You can forget dinner, I'm going home. Goodnight."  
I started to walk away and I could hear him eagerly opening the box. I had made my way back to my desk and was in the process of putting on my coat when I heard him chuckle.  
"Oh I do like Scrabble. Thank you, I."

I looked up at him and scowled. I snatched my bag from under my chair and started to make my way to the door. He was either ignoring my anger or too busy fascinated by his new mug like some excited child to really pay attention to me leaving.  
_All I knew about him was printed on that mug... Q._


	4. Troubleshooting

**Author's note: I am so so so terribly sorry for the delay on this chapter. I struggled with it so much and I wanted a break between the first kiss and first smut scene so I needed some boring drabble to break it up. It is incredibly dull and it took me so long to get past this chapter. But I will post chapter 5 at the same time as well and I hope you enjoy it and it makes up for this awful one :)**

_Chapter 4. Troubleshooting_

After a busy Tube ride home and an overpriced taxi, there simply weren't enough doors in my house to slam to expel all this rage. I was furious at Q but I couldn't really work out why. He had a point - he was my boss, he had the right to have access to my file. But I felt really exposed with his access to all of my information - Bust size? Jesus...

I made my way upstairs and threw my handbag onto my bed, ridding myself of my coat then undoing the first few buttons on my shirt and laid down, exhausted, in bed. I felt Molly jump up on the bed and turned onto my stomach to greet her. I missed her while I was at work and always felt guilty about leaving her alone in the house - just the perfect excuse for me to buy another cat. I nuzzled my head against her soft ginger fur as she settled down on a comfy spot on my bed. My phone went off and I groaned, moving myself off the bed and over to the chair at my vanity desk where I'd left my coat. Taking out my phone, I pulled myself up from the floor and onto the chair as I opened up the message.

_I didn't mean to make you so angry.  
I assumed you knew..._

Q x

I furiously tapped out a reply.

_How the hell did you get my number?_

I

I waited, while fidgeting with the various make-up essentials on my desk. I loved my vanity desk, right next to the tall white windows, I got a beautiful view of London whilst I prettied myself every morning. I pulled out the band from my hair and let the golden locks tumble down - I always did it in a messy bun as it was too much to deal with in the morning. Maybe I could attempt to tame it tomorrow...

Another text.

_Your file. Sorry._

Q x

I slammed my phone back down on the desk. Didn't he understand why I was so angry at him?

_... After all that you think that was  
the best idea? And I was starting  
to think I overreacted._

Isabel

I played with my hair, brushing the untidy ends as I waited for his responses, they were getting quicker each time.

_I know. I'm an idiot. Please  
don't be mad, I'll make it  
up to you._

Q x

You are. Despite your time with computers,  
you really don't have any social skills.

Isabel

That's a bit cruel. You're quite rude.

Q

Fuck you.

Isabel x

I laughed to myself as I sent it, awaiting his reaction. I reached for the make-up wipes and started to cleanse my face.

_Unnecessary. Foul-mouthed young  
woman. What are you doing now?_

Q x

Why don't you check my  
file and find out?

Isabel x

I was beginning to feel more playful and his desperate attempts to make amends softened me a little - he was sweet, really.

_Ha, bloody, ha. Do you  
forgive me?_

Q x

Nothing to forgive. I  
overreacted.

Isabel x

I got up and left my phone on the desk and made my way to the bathroom. After today, I really needed the comfort of a long, hot bath and a book. I heard my phone beep again but I ignored it. I turned on the tap and started to run the bath, stirring in my favourite jasmine bath lotions and basking in the smell. Nothing pleased me more.

Once it was finished I went through to my bedroom to grab a towel and a bathrobe before finally picking my phone up and heading back to the bathroom.

_I really like kissing you  
- Q x_

I didn't know what to say. I was shocked but I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. He was adorable. I placed my phone on the edge of the bath and started to get undressed. My phone buzzed again and I grabbed it in case it went over into the bath. Another text.

_That was stupid. Sorry,  
ignore that. See you  
tomorrow, Izzy  
- Q x_

I chuckled and lowered myself into the hot water, the warmth soothing my tired limbs. I still had one hand on the edge of the bath, making sure not to accidentally knock my phone in with me. An idea flashed in my mind and I chose to act and not to think. Finally settling down into a comfortable position in the bath, I picked up the phone and began to dial.

"Isabel," his tone was stern and he spoke quietly. I could sense the embarrassment from him and it just made me grin more.  
"Q," I replied, equally as stern.  
"This is highly irregular, what can I -"  
"Do you really like kissing me?"  
He paused for a few moments and I could only hear the sound of him breathing down the line. I giggled to myself and waited eagerly for his response.  
"Yes. I really did."  
"I liked kissing you too."  
I bit my lip eagerly awaiting a response. I could hear him let out a sigh.  
"This really isn't the place to talk but you have no idea how hard it is to hide my smile right now, Izzy."  
I grinned to myself, feeling my cheeks heat up like usual - even when he's not here he manages to make it happen. I moved my legs in the bath, bringing my knees up to my chin.  
"You're still at work?"  
"Yes, I have lots to do. What on earth are you doing? What's that noise?"  
"Water. I'm in the bath."  
"You - you're in the bath? You're... naked?"  
I laughed, knowing I was making him uncomfortable, "Well, of course. Does that make you nervous?"  
He was silent again.  
"Not really. Rather wish I could join you."

He whispered the last part and I felt my heart race as I rubbed my thighs together in glee. Even the shy boys could be dirty.  
"Why don't you?" I replied meekly.  
He sighed at the other end of the phone, "We have to be careful with what we're doing here. It's not exactly allowed."  
"Oh, I know. It's suppose it's not appropriate for you to have this kind of conversation while you're at work."  
"Isabel, you know that's not what I meant."  
It was my turn to be silent.  
"Do you like me?" I choked out.  
"Yes."  
"A lot?"  
"Yes."  
"Can we be together?"  
"You want that? We only kissed today."  
"I've wanted to take you behind that desk of yours since the first day we met in the kitchen."

His breathing was heavy again, "You are filthy, Isabel Taylor. But I am just so fond of you. If we're careful we can make this work but we have to be clever and slow about these things. I am more than happy to have you as my girlfriend, you beautiful girl."  
I blushed furiously and giggled nervously.  
"I guess I'll see you tomorrow at work."  
"I guess so, goodnight."  
"Goodnight."  
I pressed the end call button and gently placed my phone on the floor of my bathroom, giggling to myself. I couldn't contain myself - He wants this to work! Reality and sense spoke to me but I quickly ignored it and pushed it to the back of my mind, lying back in my bath and enjoying the indulgence and my own happiness.

_Yes, you have a boyfriend and you don't even know his name. How is this ever possibly going to work, Isabel, you fool?_

__


	5. Connection

**Author's note: As I said I hope this more than makes up for Chapter 4. SMUT HEAVY. First time writing smut but I am a well experienced and avid smut reader so I feel that I did quite well! It's quite long too... Review and whatnot - so touched by everyone's reviews so far :') glad you all enjoy it!**

_Chapter 5. Connection_

Q and I hardly saw each other over the next couple of days. He was far too busy sorting out the exposure of undercover agents on the Internet. It was serious stuff and Q was stressed out enough trying to contain the information. However the few minutes we did have with each other was worth it. Still, nothing seemed to go further than more passionate kissing in the kitchen or cuddles during our tea breaks. I started making a habit of dressing up for work and I was starting to worry people would notice. Only Q did and he appreciated my fitted dresses and elegant skirts. He never did get the chance to appreciate what was under it. But I had decided, today - would be different.

I sat down at my desk with my coffee ready to begin my work. It was late, many of us had our work shifts changed - well those of us who were working on 007's assignment to Shanghai. I was attempting (and failing) to track him but he had a habit of not wanting to be seen or heard from apart from if it was M, personally, contacting him. I usually just ended up giving up and wandering over to see what Q was working on. I looked up at his desk, located between mine and the desks opposite me. His was bigger and situated in front of everyone in the room, surrounded by laptops and giant computer screens - his little slice of heaven. He furiously slammed his keyboard but then looked over at me and his face lit up. I smiled back but he turned back to his computer, furiously tapping away on the keyboard.

My computer beeped and I looked back down to it. An email.

_**From: Q (Quartermaster)  
Subject: Good evening**_  
_You look absolutely beautiful today. _

I smiled shamelessly before looking back up at him and then back down at my laptop, shyly. I'd made extra effort today and left my waves of blonde hair to tumble way past my shoulders. I'd chose a black, tight but modest, high-waist skirt that came just above my knees. I was wearing my favourite white and blue striped shirt that I had tucked into my skirt, making sure to pop open at least the first button. My nails painted pale blue to match my shirt, my usual opaque stockings and killer black heels just added to the effect. As I moved my hands to my keyboard to reply to his message I realised it was gone from my inbox already. I looked up at him confused and he just shrugged, putting a hand through his hair and then resuming with his work. He was still too frightened to acknowledge our relationship but I understood why. I still didn't even know his name and I tried to act like it didn't bother me but it did. I feared to bring it up in case it angered him so all I could do was wait until he was ready.

"Are you still here?"  
I looked through my tired eyes to be faced with Tom grinning at me, pulling his coat over his arms. Tom was second in rank in my division and a complete arsehole. His misogynistic tendencies told me one thing - he couldn't handle a woman in charge. I forced myself to smile.  
"Unfortunately, yes. Lots of work to be done Tom," I sighed.  
"Maybe you just don't work fast enough. I'm all done for the night."  
"Splendid," I tried to keep the sharpness out of my voice, "What time is it?"  
"Almost 12. You should head home, it's just you and Q left now."  
I looked up at him and prayed that my cheeks wouldn't red up.  
"I see," I choked out.  
"Yeah, have fun. I heard a rumour he's got a crush on you. The rest of us are debating over when to break it to him that girls like you don't go for geeks like him."  
I glared up at him before standing up.  
"How would you know what I go for? Just because I haven't accepted your advances, Tom?"  
He held his hands up in defence.  
"Hey, hey. Someone's touchy tonight but don't worry, I'll leave it down to your female problems, I. Goodnight."

He sauntered off, chuckling like an idiot as he headed out the door. I let out a small scream of frustration just as I heard the door open again.  
"Izzy? What the hell is the matter with you?"  
I looked up and saw Q standing at the door, mug in hand and one eyebrow raised. I sighed and made my way over to him and almost broke into a run. I threw my arms around his shoulders and my lips met his, comforting me instantly. I felt him try to resist but he gave in, cupping his free arm around me. My tongue met with his and I pushed him against the door, passion raging through my body like a fire. I broke away, staring up at him whilst biting my lip, confusion etched on his face. I reached for my I.D. card on my skirt, bringing it up to the security panel on the door, and typing in the code. The door clicked and I knew it had sealed. No disturbances.

"Isabel... What are you doing?"  
I took my eyes away from him and gently managed to free his mug from his hand, setting it down on the nearest desk. I took his hand in mine and lead him up to the top of the room, to his desk.  
"Izzy stop! What is wrong with you? You've been irritable all evening."  
I grabbed him by his tie and pushed him down into his chair at his desk, "Shut up. Just stop talking for once. I'm in charge."  
He sat staring up at me, dumbfounded as I kneeled in front of him and started to loosen his tie. He'd already taken off his cardigan earlier, leaving me with his crisp white shirt to take care of. As I started to undo the first button he finally realised.  
"Izzy, no. No, I can't," he whispered, pathetically trying to remove my hands from his shirt. My lips ghosted past his neck, delivering small pecks and leaving faint lipstick marks.  
"It's safe, everyone's gone."  
"No, Izzy, please I've never done this before."  
I chuckled, my lips pressing harder against his skin, "Getting it on in the office? Not that common so I wouldn't worry about it."  
He grabbed my hands and I could feel him gulp against my lips.  
"That's not what I meant."  
I felt my stomach drop and I moved back to look him in the eye. His eyes grew wide at my reaction and he gulped again, his hands squirming in mine.  
"You've never -?"  
"No."  
"Ever?"  
"No..."  
I stood up and he relaxed back into the chair, nervously gnawing on a fingernail while he awaited my reaction. I just smiled at him.  
"Don't worry. I'll take care of you."  
He gulped once more and then gave me a shy grin and placed either arms on the armrest, eagerly awaiting my next move.  
I grabbed one edge of my shirt and let it pop open, button by button slowly, pulling it from the inside of my skirt. My breasts swelled at their red lace containment and heaved with every breath of anticipation. Q's eyebrows raised and his eyes moved down my body as I continued to undress. My skirt came next, as I undid the clasp at the front and slowly slid it down my slender legs before stepping out of it slowly.

I stood awkwardly for a moment, not knowing how to proceed. It had been so long since I had been with someone so inexperienced. I walked towards him and sat on his lap, my legs dangling at either side of the chair. I kissed him slowly and passionately as my hands continued their work on his shirt. When I was done he hastily removed it, throwing it down to join the pile of my clothes. I ran my hands down his neck to his chest and back up to cup his face. He reached up to put his hands on my breasts and I let a moan escape into our kiss. I could feel him smiling against me and I couldn't help but smile either. He may not have done this before but his confidence was staggering. His hands moved from my breasts to my back and he begin to undo the clasp, his lips never leaving mine. When he was done, I quickly removed my bra and threw it on the floor before pushing Q back from our kiss to allow him to view me. He bit his lip and his eyes lit up with nothing but desire. His hands moved to my breasts and gently rubbed his thumbs against my nipples, letting them grow stiff under them. I moaned quietly and desperately clung to the arms of the chair, feeling myself getting wetter and wetter. I bucked my hips gently, my crotch meeting his and I could already feel his own arousal against mine.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I whispered and moved my head into the crook of his neck, cuddling into him.  
He laughed, "You're asking me now?"  
I laughed too, realising our position and bit him playfully on the shoulder.  
"Yes, Isabel. I want this, I want you."  
I looked back at him and grinned and took his hand in mine, guiding it into my red panties and letting him carry on. He looked nervous but he let his fingers slip past my lips and find my bundle of nerves, eliciting a loud moan from my lips.  
"You're so wet," he gasped, his fingers sliding against me slowly and I couldn't help but let my hips buck against his hand.  
"For you, it's all for you," I groaned.

He probed a finger inside of me and I gasped, his hand working on me mercilessly. I tried to move back from him to get off the chair and hastily moved his hand from my panties when he wouldn't release me. He looked at me, an eyebrow raised as I quickly unhooked my stockings from my suspender belt, allowing me the room to slip my panties off and down to the floor. I stepped out of my heels and climbed onto Q's lap once more, as he shifted to allow himself to unfasten his trousers. My hands went to join his in helping him pull them and his underwear down enough to expose his length. I gazed, greedily down at it before returning my eyes to his face, smirking.

"Skinny boys always have great surprises," I whispered, before giving him another slow kiss.  
I used his arms as support as I pushed onto my knees before lowering myself down onto him slowly, a sharp gasp coming from Q as I did so. I moaned in delight as he filled me completely and my head fell against his chest, both us of breathing heavily, our hands caressing each other's back. He kissed my neck, slowing pushing my hair to one side and I lifted my head off of his chest, my eyes focussed on his.

"I - I'm going to move now," I choked out. He nodded and with that I began to move my hips against him and his breath hitched. As I continued slowly, the only sounds in the room were that of our moans and the dull hum of the lights - nothing else. It was so intimate. The large room echoed our sounds of passion that only made me more and more excited. I felt my muscles tighten around him and I moved faster against him, my hands resting on his shoulders as his gripped the sides of my hips. I twisted my hips erratically as he began to get a little more forceful and confident, starting to move his own hips against mine. It felt wonderful but I knew it wouldn't last much longer, his grip on my hips got tighter and I lifted a hand to his face.

"Let go, darling," I panted.  
"No, no, no - Isabel!" he cried, bringing my hips down harshly against him and throwing his head back. I clenched around him as he pulsated inside of me, breathing rapidly before he loosened his grip on my hips and sank back into the chair. I sighed heavenly and cuddled into Q's chest, not daring to move my hips up for fear of losing such intimate contact of our bodies.

It felt like an age before we spoke, "That was fantastic, Izzy. You were fantastic. I'm sorry I couldn't -"  
I moved a finger to his mouth, "Don't you dare apologise. We'll have plenty of time to teach you, don't worry."  
He looked embarrassed but smiled all the same, kissing me softly on the lips. He looked at me dreamily before his face fell into an expression of utter horror and he let go of me completely, moving to stand up, causing me to be thrown back on the floor. I landed awkwardly on my back, hissing in pain as the chair hit the ground with harsh clang of the metal on the floor. Q pulled his trousers back up instantly while a series of explicit words left his mouth before throwing himself at his desk and opening his laptop. I lay on the floor shock and grabbed some clothes, stunned at what he was doing.  
"What the fuck was that for?"  
"The cameras."  
"What?"  
He turned to me and his face was full of panic and anger, "Your stupid cameras, Isabel. For God's sake!"  
_Oh no. Oh please, no. _


	6. Close Call

_Chapter 6. Close Call_

Shock, self-loathing and panic hit me all at once and I quickly threw on Q's shirt and my panties. My legs were still weak from our love-making but I forced myself to stand.

"Jesus Christ, how could you be so stupid, Izzy?!" Q cursed, fiercely typing at his keyboard, window after window popping up onto his computer.  
"I - I - I forgot - but you can get rid of it, can't you? You can delete it, everything saves to your server," I stammered, my hands shaking as I desperately gripped the edge of the desk. I was such a fool, this could ruin my career. Ruin both of us.  
"Yes but I need to find out where it saves, who has the access to override the security locks and if that isn't me then I can't very well do this legally," he snapped, searching desperately across his screen, his eyes flickering.  
"I'm sorry, Q."

He didn't even look at me and I felt so disgusting. I stood awkwardly for a moment before returning to pick up the chair and set it back down on the floor upright before slouching down into it, biting my nails nervously. His sudden change in mood was unnerving and I hated how he automatically blamed me. He forgot too. However in his current state I didn't think it wise to point this out - he was swearing again and every failed attempt of finding the footage resulted in him pulling his hair in rage before carrying on again. I suppressed the urge to cry, rubbing the collar of his shirt against my nose. The smell of him comforted me a little whilst I sat, uselessly, waiting.

"I've found it," he said, finally turning to look at me.  
I got up from the chair to take a look at the laptop. He had it playing but the sound was off. The cameras at the door, Q's desk, my desk and Tom's opposite of mine all gave an unflattering and compromising view of our activity.  
I sighed, "Turn it off, just get rid of it, please."  
He nodded meekly and started typing again, he let out a sigh of relief, "It's you that has access to this, I should've known, it's your software. Put in your password and I can get rid of it."  
I moved over to the laptop to do as he said. He moved behind me, putting his arms around me, his face gently rubbing against mine, whispering apologies into my ear. I resisted a little at first but softened into him.  
"There, done," I whispered.  
"Good girl," he kissed the side of my face and I melted into him, "I'm sorry for being a prat, I just panicked. I didn't hurt you, did I?"  
I turned to face him, my back against the desk. I raised my leg up to wind around his hip, my arms resting on his shoulders as he gripped me by my hips. I tilted my head and moved in to kiss him, hoping to answer his question. We kissed long and slowly, his passionate embrace reassuring me that everything was fine. I broke away, moving one hand to caress his face, staring up into his beautiful, big eyes.  
"I'm fine. Just as long as this is gone," I said breathlessly.  
"It will be, just give me a few minutes. Then we can go home."  
"Will you stay at mine? We're both not in again until late tomorrow. Please say yes."  
He nodded and lowered my leg from him, setting me free. "Only if I can meet Molly."  
I chuckled and gave him a quick kiss on the nose, nodding my head. I took off his shirt and handed it to him as I started to get dressed again, shaking my head in disbelief at how stupid I had been.

-

I woke up in a state of bliss the next morning, the sun streaming through the windows of my bedroom. I was curled up in Q's arms, my legs entwined with his. We were both completely nude and I had never felt such an intimate connection with someone. I wanted to stay like this forever.

I shifted my head and Q stirred, his eyes wincing from the light outside as he stared up at me, smiling sleepily. He looked like a small animal, coming out of hibernation, absolutely adorable.  
"Good morning," he croaked, "Could you get my glasses? I want to see how beautiful you look in the morning."  
I scoffed, "Nobody looks attractive in the morning, Q."  
"Get me my glasses and I'll prove you wrong," he said, kissing me.  
I smiled against him and playfully pushed him away, rolling onto my stomach and reaching for his glasses on my bedside table. I stretched as I did so - I was delightfully sore. After we returned home and Q had entertained himself by playing with my cat - we had made love again. He wanted to take control this time and it certainly paid off. Well, actually, it was pretty hot and I still found the idea that I took his virginity extremely exciting.  
I handed him his glasses and cuddled back in his chest.  
"What are you smiling about?" he whispered into my ear, wrapping his arms around me and tracing his fingers across my back.  
"Nothing. Just last night," I muttered shyly and looked up at him. My face was bright red, I just knew it.  
His eyes darkened and he smiled lustfully "Ah yes, it was rather fun, wasn't it?"  
He moved in to kiss me again and I accepted his kiss and as his tongue explored my mouth more confidently than previous encounters, his kiss got rougher and he moved his arm from my back down to cup my ass. I pushed my head back and removed his hand from me as he looked at me, distraught. I laughed wickedly.  
"I'm going to have a shower," I said plainly, getting up and moving to the door of my bedroom.  
"I see," Q replied, grumpily.  
I turned to face him, allowing him to view my naked body in all of its glory. His arousal was obvious and I simply smiled.  
"That was an invitation to come and join me, silly."

-

"I feel revolting wearing the same clothes to work as I did yesterday," Q groaned, gulping down the last of his tea and shoving another custard cream into his mouth.  
I rolled my eyes, "You really are new to this, aren't you?"  
He glared at me playfully and set the mug down on the counter. I mocked his expression and he smiled.  
"Back to work then, my dear," he said sweetly, opening the door of the kitchen open for me. What a gentlemen! As I approached the door I felt a painful slap across my arse and I screamed out in pain. I turned back to face Q, my face going scarlet.  
"What the hell, Q?! That is completely degrading and inappropriate, you can't do that!" I hissed angrily, my hands against my bottom as it throbbed.  
"You seemed to enjoy it enough last night, Izzy," he taunted, childishly. I opened my mouth in shock and made to retort when a familiar voice interrupted.

"Well, well, well - what's going on here?"  
Tom. Brilliant.  
"Just finishing off a cup of tea before getting back to work, Tom, what else?" I snapped, my hands moving from my backside to sort the hem of my skirt.  
"Tea together? That's cute," Tom chuckled, winking at Q. It made me nervous that Tom joked about this kind of thing when it was nothing compared to what was really going on. Jesus, this could all end so badly.  
"Not at all, Tom. Now come on, Isabel, there's work to do," Q said. I froze. Oh no, Q, no.  
Tom frowned in confusion, "Isabel? You know each other's names?"  
Q's face fell and he realised his mistake. Shit. I cut in before Q made things worse.  
"Well of course he knows mine, Tom, he's my boss. He has access to my file and he obviously has to know basic information about his staff?"  
Tom's expression remained unconvinced for a moment before he shrugged and made his way over to the kettle.  
"Whatever. Still doesn't hide the fact that it's obvious he wants you over his desk."  
I snarled "You're a pig, Tom."  
I stormed away with Q quietly walking behind me. I could hear him saying my name but I was choosing to ignore him. He'd went too far this time.

I pushed open the glass door of the office and quickly made my way to my desk. Q stormed after me, standing in front of my desk as I opened my laptop and set up for tonight's shift.  
"Izzy, stop ignoring me."  
"Leave me alone, Q."  
"I shouldn't have done that, it wasn't appropriate -"  
"Go away!"  
I looked up at him and he stared back at me stunned.  
"There's no need for that. What the hell is wrong with you?"  
I stopped what I was doing, bracing myself for an argument. I just couldn't hold it in any longer.  
"How is it fair that you know almost every single piece of information about me and you won't even tell me your name?"  
"Isabel, we're not going to discuss this here," he whispered, looking exasperated.  
"Stop calling by my name here then. You almost revealed everything in front of Tom. Don't think I'm going drop this so easily, Q"  
He put his hands on my desk and leaned in closer to me so only I could hear.  
"Stop being a child," he hissed.  
"I am not being a child, you've slept in my bed and I don't even know you on first name terms - And I fucking work with you!"  
"If it bothers you that much -"  
"Of course it bothers me," I stood up from my desk, glaring at him. I was on the verge of making a scene and Q knew it, backing away and sorting his glasses, nervously.  
"Don't, please. We can talk about this later, I, I promise," he pleaded with me.  
"Or you could just tell me your name?" I spat.  
He sighed and I could tell he was considering it.

Suddenly my computer started to beep rapidly and I sat back down at my laptop, searching for the source of the noise. The icon for my tracking software was flashing and I clicked on it as fast as I could. I looked up at Q, concerned and he came round to look.  
"A distress signal. It's been triggered," he muttered, looking across my screen.  
"I'm aware. I just need to find out who and where it's coming from," I replied coldly, furiously typing. My map flashed up and scanned across the continents as it traced the signal.  
_"China. It's Bond."_


	7. Error

_**Author's note: LOVE YOU GUYS. So here's another chapter already... wahey! Partially because I have exams in like a week so I probably will slow down on updates again. Things are gonna get angsty soon in future chapters. But I will reward you with more smut soon enough. Review and whatnot :-) **_

_Chapter 7. Error_

Work was proving to be a nightmare again. It took them about a day to get everything back to the UK but Bond had finally apprehended the culprit of our security leaks and brought him back to HQ. I hadn't seen him yet but I was scheduled to set up a camera in the holding cells so I knew I would have to be confronted with him soon. His name was Silva and M or Tanner or anyone else wouldn't say anything more about him. This is what scared me most of all. Things were still a bit strained between Q and I but it was bearable. He'd cornered me in the kitchen and seeing as it was the only place not under surveillance we had aggressive sex on the counter which resulted in nothing but ripped stockings and another smashed mug. We couldn't go on like this but things were too hectic at work we never had a chance to resolve anything properly.

It was early in the day and Q was helping me sort out the software and hardware for my camera.  
"I think M is down there interviewing Silva just now so you'll have to wait until they come back up," Q interjected, handing me my equipment.  
"That's fine. Can you call someone to install it? I've never installed my own hardware, I only oversee it," I replied.  
He nodded and picked up the phone just as the door opened. I turned to see who came in and my knees went weak. It was 007.  
"This all looks rather busy," he remarked, looking around the room in wonder before coming up to Q's desk. He leaned his arm on it and looked at me, his eyes darting up and down my body before smiling.  
"Uh, well yes. Ever since you returned we've certainly been kept on our toes," I said, dreamily. Was it any wonder how he ended up with so many women on his missions? He was gorgeous. I felt so self-conscious and I knew my cheeks would be glowing any second.  
"Of course, how I like it. You must be I?" he smiled at me and I almost fell to the floor.  
"Yes, uh, that's me," I stuttered. I heard a cough and turned to look at Q, envy etched all over his face, gripping the phone so hard I thought it was going to split in half.  
"Don't you have something to do, I?" he muttered, teeth clenched.  
"I can do it later," I said, turning back and refusing to take my eyes off Bond's face. He chuckled at me, moving closer.  
"It's a pity you're not out on the field. A smile like that? You could win over all the bad guy's hearts," he whispered.  
"You'll do it now, I!" Q, shouted and slammed his fist on the desk. I jumped and turned to him in shock. I shook my head at him in disbelief before grabbing all of my stuff and storming away.

-  
I made my way into the holding cell and smiled at the guard as he scanned me in. An engineer from Q Branch was already waiting for me inside. The guard stopped me before I went in.  
"Just so you know - he likes to toy with people, wind them up. Don't let 'im get to you, miss. Just try to ignore 'im," he instructed, giving me a comforting smile. I nodded at him and gulped as I made my way in.

Silva was looking right at me as I made my way in. I averted my eyes as soon as I noticed and made my way over to the ladder and the engineer. Silva's laughter could be heard throughout the room. It was chilling.  
"Hi, here you are," I smiled sweetly at the engineer, handing over everything for him to set up. He thanked me and made his way up the ladder as I took a seat beside it, glancing back over at Silva in the cell.  
"Hello Isabel."  
I froze and gulped - but I wasn't going to let him get inside my head.  
"How do you know my name? Oh wait a second, you did break into our system didn't you, Mr Silva?" I replied, relaxing back into my chair and folding my arms.  
He smirked at me, mirroring my movements.  
"Bingo."  
"Why did you look into me? How could I possibly be of any interest?" I questioned.  
"Oh now, now, Isabel. Don't say that. As part of breaking through MI6's security I did wish to know who's security I was breaking into."  
I laughed and he continued "You made it too easy."  
"Apologies, I've only just started. You'll find that I deal with physical security and I can assure you no one has broken in and out of here easily. My colleague deals with the kind of thing you're talking about."  
"Hmmmm, colleague. How long have you worked here?"  
"You should know, you apparently know everything."  
He just smiled again but this time it was unnerving. I shifted in my seat nervously, waiting for his response.  
"I do, Isabel, I certainly do."  
My breathing got heavier and I couldn't sit any longer. Something about this just didn't feel right. I stood up and walked closer to his glass confinement. I crossed my arms and stared at him as he stood up himself. I had no reason to be scared of him but I was. What did he know?  
"Like what?" I spat.  
"That would be telling, I'm sure you'll find out soon enough. Everyone will," he said the last two words so harshly I felt my whole body shudder.  
"I look forward to it," I smiled so widely that my teeth hurt. I made my way back to my seat and the engineer beside me signalled to me that he was almost finished. I acknowledged him and turned on my earpiece.  
"Q, get ready to connect the camera to the programme, it's almost ready."  
"Hold on we're on busy here, I," he hissed back through into my ear.  
I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see. He was the worst for sulking.  
"Take your time."  
I sighed, turning off my earpiece again and leaned my head back against the wall. Silva continued to stare at me with a giant grin on his face. The sooner he was transferred out of here, the better.  
"You are too pretty to work at this place," Silva muttered and I looked back over at him.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Blonde, long legs, pretty face - no place for MI6," he shrugged.  
"That's funny because every single misogynist prick who works here has made the same sort of remark."  
"Every one of them but Q."  
I stopped and panicked.  
"What would make you say that?"  
He laughed and winked at me.  
"Like I said, you'll find out soon enough. Such gorgeous legs..."  
"Don't change the subject. Tell me."  
"Don't be so impatient, my dear," he looked deep into my eyes for a few moments before looking behind me and nodding towards the engineer and his handiwork, "Excellent work you've done on that - if only you knew what you were doing."  
He was starting to frighten me now but I knew this was just part of his plan. I couldn't take any risks though.  
"Dismantle the camera," I shouted over to the engineer.  
He just looked at me in confusion, "You're joking right?"  
"Do I sound like I'm joking? Do what I say or you're fired."  
He huffed at me and stepped down from the ladder, "Do it yourself. It's your work anyway." He threw his tools down on the floor and stormed away. There were better things to do than to lecture him so I decided to deal with him later. I kicked off my heels and got onto the ladder, climbing higher before reaching out to pull the camera out of the wall. My earpiece beeped and I turned it back on.

"It's not working I, there's a fault. Did you wire it correctly?"  
"I've dismantled it."  
"What? Why?!"  
"There's something wrong, I don't know but it just doesn't feel right."  
"You've just broken an expensive piece of your own equipment because a computer hacker has scared you? Jesus, I, you're unbelievable."  
"You don't understand Q, he's been saying -"  
"I don't want to hear it. Just get back up here and do some work. I want that re-installed tomorrow. You can do it yourself this time, I'm not letting you waste my workers time, I."  
"Stop being an arsehole and trust me for once."  
I turned my earpiece off and tore out of my ear violently. I shoved it into the pocket of my blazer and walked out without looking back at Silva. I knew his eyes were still on me and I could feel him chuckling again. What did he know?

-

I made my way to the top of the office dreading a confrontation with Q. Maybe I did just get spooked but he had no right to treat me like a child. As I got to Q's desk he was typing furiously, attempting to gain access to Silva's computer. Bond looked on and turned to greet me, giving me a wink. I giggled and sat down at my own desk, opening up my laptop to distract myself with my work - Silva's words were still managing to get to me. I browsed through my files before connecting to the server and aiming to sort out all off the footage recorded over the past few days. The server...  
"I, look at this," Q shouted me over, waking me from my daydream and I got up, looking at his screen attentively. It was a map.  
"Central London?" I suggested and Bond nodded. I was startled as the sound of every door opening at once reverberated through the room. Q and Bond looked around in confusion as everyone in the office stopped what they were doing.  
"What's going on? Why are the doors open?" Q questioned everyone in the room. Bond ran down the row of desks furiously and out of the room before we could do anything and I looked on in horror at the screen as a message flashed up - Security Breach.  
"Oh Jesus Christ, Q what the hell have you done?" I cried.  
He glared at me before swearing and turning back to the laptop, pulling out cables and cursing loudly. I gazed on at the screen as another message appeared - "MI6 Presents..."  
"He hacked us," Q muttered, turning back to face me, he squinted in confusing, "What the hell is this?"  
My heart stopped as another one appeared, decorated by flashing lights in a showy banner "The Slut & The Virgin!"  
"Q?" my voice wavered uncertainly as we waited for the message to disappear. I froze to the spot and screamed as a video started and the sounds of moaning played through the speakers.

_It was us. _


	8. Deadly Distractions

Chapter 8. Deadly Distractions

"You're an idiot! You're an idiot!" I screamed in Q's face, my fists pounding on his chest, tears streaming down my face. He desperately tried to take hold of my hands, attempting to calm me down but I was too strong for him. Most of the workers in the office just watched on in shock, too embarrassed to say anything. Tom and the rest of his friends couldn't hold in their laughter and jeers and it made the whole ordeal even more mortifying. The video had sent to every single computer connected to the server. Q was quick and managed to shut it down but everyone still received it and I knew that meant Tanner and M were in for a nasty surprise during their hearing.  
"I knew it! I just knew something was going on between you two," Tom chuckled.  
"Shut up, Tom," I muttered, turning around, furiously wiping tears from my eyes.  
"Always going on breaks together, working late together -"  
"I said - Shut up!"  
"Hey, hey don't take your anger out at me. You're the one who decided to be a little slut in the office. You're a woman, you can spread your legs to make your way to the top if you want but you've got to learn to take responsibility for it"  
I went to hit him but Q held me back and I struggled against him before giving up.  
"That's enough Tom," Q hissed, holding onto my arms whilst whispering into my ear, "Isabel, calm down, please. You know he's not worth it"  
I spun around to face him, my hair hitting him in the face but I didn't care.  
"Don't you dare tell me what to do, don't even touch me," I pushed him away from me, feeling disgusting, "You've ruined everything."  
He looked hurt and shocked as he grabbed my wrists, "Izzy stop. It'll be alright, I'll fix it."  
I laughed and he froze, still holding onto my wrists. "Fix it? You think you can fix everything, don't you Q? I'm going to lose my job and you probably will too. Let go of me and leave me alone. I don't want to be around you right now."  
I pulled my hands out of his grasp and stormed away, crying all over again as I made my way out of the office. I could feel Q watching me as I left but I couldn't look at him. Not right now.

By the time I came back through to the office it was late. Everyone was gone apart from Tom, Q and Tanner. I quietly made my way back through and sat at my desk, refusing to speak to anyone. From what I gathered, Silva had escaped by creating a big enough distraction at our side with the video. Bond had pursued him and foiled his plans of killing M and now they were both on the run. Q was busy on his laptop and Tanner sat next to him, drinking beer and eating Chinese food - Q turned around to look at me but I quickly looked away and put my head on the desk. My head pounded from crying so much and I'd spent the last few hours in the girl's toilets having only a random cleaner come in and comfort me. I couldn't even go to my own mother or my best friend, Judy, to console me - how could I even begin to explain what was going on? I'd fallen head over heels for someone who was basically my boss, taken his virginity, only to have it caught on camera and have the entire British Secret Service see it. I had to lie about my job enough as it is - this was never going to work.

I sighed and sat back up, jumping as Q stood right at my desk, watching me.  
"Jesus, you scared the hell out of me, Q," I said hoarsely, rubbing my head in pain.  
"I'm sorry," he muttered.  
"It's fine."  
"No, Izzy, I'm sorry."  
I stared up at him and I realised he had tears in his eyes. I bit my lip and I suddenly felt extremely guilty. I was being utterly selfish, I wasn't the only one who could be destroyed by this video. I got up and took his hand, leading him out of the office so I could speak to him privately. As we got to a quiet corner of the building, he removed his glasses and wiped his eyes in embarrassment before wrapping his arms around me and cuddling me protectively.  
"You're right I am an idiot, Izzy, I'm so sorry," he wept into me.  
I couldn't help but cry with him as we cuddled, "No you're not, I was just so angry but it shouldn't have been at you."  
"No, no, no. I understand. And Tom, I swear to God if he makes anymore jokes I will do everything in my power to get him fired."  
"Q, don't worry about it."  
He pushed me back a bit, holding me by the shoulders and staring deep into my eyes. He looked so different without his glasses - young, weak, unsure.  
"No, Isabel. Ever since you started working here, he's upset you. He's not getting away with it anymore."  
I chuckled, cuddling back into him and he rested his head on top of mine.  
"What are we going to do?" I whispered, fearing the answer.  
I felt Q gulp before he whispered back, uncertainly, "I don't know. We'll be spoken to, there's no doubt about that. It won't be until M comes back so try not to worry too much at the moment. Oh, and Isabel?"  
I looked up at him, confused, "Yes?"  
He leaned down to kiss me and I melted into his embrace, our lips locked as I felt some of the worry and anxiety drift away. We kissed for a while, our mouths moving faster and our tongues meeting. As his hands began to drift down my body, I broke away from him.  
I shook my head playfully and he looked embarrassed.  
"You think we would've learned our lesson," I joked and giving him one last peck, "Not here."  
He nodded and took his hands away from my hips, moving to return back to our office. I grabbed them, pulling him back to me.  
"Were you really getting jealous when Bond was flirting with me?" I taunted, pursing my lips.  
He frowned, "Can you blame me?"  
I laughed, "What's the matter with you? I've never known you to get so insecure."  
"He's a very fit, attractive secret agent oozing sex appeal who practically has women dropping to their knees on every mission he goes on, wherever he goes."  
I smiled and leaned in close, my lips brushing against his ear, "I can assure you I am content with my geeky, skinny computer programmer who drinks Earl Grey and enjoys the company of cats."  
His face lit up and he moved to kiss me softly again, "Molly adores me."  
I raised my eyebrows, "Only when you feed her, don't be fooled."  
He laughed, giving me one last hug, "Come on back to work."

He moved to walk back to the office and I followed behind, taking deep breaths and feeling much better than I did hours ago. He really did make me happy. As we stepped back through to the office, Tom wolf-whistled and I tried my best to ignore him.  
"Off for round two, were we?" he jeered.  
Q glared at him and I chose not to react, making my way to the top of the room where Tanner was sitting. Tom grunted in annoyance - I realised recently his greatest weakness was not being given enough attention.  
"So what are you, I, like a D cup?"  
Q slammed his laptop shut and turned to face Tom, "You better stop with the crude remarks, Mr Moir, before you find yourself demoted with a note to file of Sexual Harassment."  
I don't know who was more stunned - me or Tom. I quickly turned away from Tom as I couldn't keep the smile off my face. A small mutter of "whatever" and he had left.  
"How did that arsehole ever get hired?" Q muttered, shuffling closer to me.  
"He's good at his job," Tanner remarked, taking another swig of his beer, "But then so are you, I."  
I scoffed, picking at what was left in the cartons of food, "So good that my camera system gets hacked right under my nose."  
"The whole system got hacked, I wouldn't single yourself out," Q said, giving me a reassuring smile. He turned back to his computer and opened up a large map of Britain onto the bigger screen in front of us.  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
"Making a false trail to appeal to Silva's ego. The only way we're going to stop this madman is being a step ahead."  
"Clever. I'll leave you to it," I took some food back to my desk and went to open my laptop.  
"You can go home if you want I," Tanner shouted over.  
"No, no, no I might need access to cameras on the roads and I need I for that," Q protested.  
At that moment, I turned around at the sound of the door opening - it was Mallory. I almost ducked under my desk before I realised he'd seen me. Drat. I sat nervously at my desk whilst he spoke to Q and Tanner about what they were doing. Jesus, I hope he didn't know just yet.

He made his way over to my desk and I knew that I was done for.  
"Miss Taylor," he murmured.  
I looked up, my cheeks burning, and gasped as I saw his arm in a sling.  
"Mr Mallory, oh my goodness are you alright?"  
"I'll be fine. I just want you to know that we'll be taking the matter of the footage very seriously. There will be a formal meeting with myself and M whenever she returns. I hope you realise the damage you've caused."  
I felt sick and I forced myself not to cry, "I understand that, I take full responsibility."  
His face look unconvinced and he bid me goodnight. As I sat nervously gnawing at my bottom lip, the sound of a new email alerted me.

_**From: Q (Quartermaster)  
Subject: Don't worry**_  
_I swear to you I won't let you go through this alone. My beautiful Isabel, I hate seeing you cry. Everything will be fine, I will fight for you. For both of us. And no matter what's became of it now - I will never ever regret that night with you._


	9. Reroute

_**Author's Note: Apologies for feels... or not. Will be taking like a week or two break cause of exams because I've kinda spoiled you so far with chapter updates! Enjoy & review! **_

_Chapter 9. Reroute_

M never came back. She was killed during her confrontation with Silva and I could never forgive myself for letting her down. It was about a week before things got back into order. Q spent almost every night with me at my flat as I needed him more than ever. I don't know why I felt guilty but I did. He'd cuddle me until I fell asleep, whispering into my ear that everything would be okay but I knew it wouldn't - I had Mallory to convince now that what I did was a mistake and would never happen again.

I made my way to my meeting after chain-smoking furiously due to my nerves. Q hated it when I smoked and I had begun to cut down because of him but today was an exception. I tried to look as conservative as possible - a long black & white checkered pencil skirt that Q had picked with one of my favourite black blouses. The skirt was so tight that it showed off every curve but it was the longest one I had - I hope it would be enough to convince them I wasn't just a desperate office whore. I stubbed out my last cigarette and made my way into the building.

As I approached the door of the meeting room, Mallory appeared.  
"Punctual. Always good to impress, Miss Taylor," he said, almost cheerfully.  
I forced a small smile, "Of course. I'm curious - Why is Q not here?"  
Mallory suddenly looked stern again, "I guess it's more appropriate to deal with you two separately. I don't like to overcomplicate things."  
He opened the door for me and I thanked him as I stepped through, confused by what he meant. I froze as I saw who else was in the room. An older man from the psychiatric department and in the corner sat Tom, sipping a coffee and looking on with a smug expression. I turned furiously to face Mallory.  
"What the hell are they doing here?"  
"Please Miss Taylor, just take a seat."  
"No! This is completely unreasonable. Are you firing me?!" I gasped, close to tears.  
"If you'd just sit down and stop making a scene..." Tom sneered.  
I grunted furiously before throwing myself down into the chair closest away from Tom. He looked shamelessly at my chest as I took my coat off and it only angered me more.  
Mallory sat across from me and I felt my hands shaking as I folded my arms and rested them on the desk.  
"Now are you going to tell me what is going on?" I demanded.  
Mallory looked at me for a few moments as if he was delicately choosing what to say.  
"You have a very difficult job, Isabel," he started.  
I scoffed and shook my head in disbelief, fearing the worst. This was it, they thought I was depressed or something leading me to turn into a deviant sexual pest in the office. Soon I'd be jumping on Tanner.  
"We understand that this job can often be a bit stressful," he continued.  
"I love my job," I stressed, finally having the courage to look back at Mallory.  
Tom laughed, "You love Q."  
I glared at him, the urge to hit him had never been so strong, "Why are you even here? You're completely inappropriate."  
"You'll find out soon enough," he smirked, taking another sip of coffee.  
I felt sick and I panicked, standing up.  
"So you are firing me!" I shouted.  
"Isabel, calm down," Mallory sighed.  
My eyes grew wide, "You're not even denying it!"  
"No we are not firing you as of yet. We simply want to determine what has happened between you and some of your colleagues over the time you have been here, discuss your current state of mind and decide where we go. We are not firing you."  
I slowed my breathing and slumped back into my chair.  
"If I might inquire" the psychiatrist said.  
"Who are you?" I questioned.  
"Mr Sawyer, head of the psychiatric and health department."  
"Are you here to say that I'm mad?"  
He laughed a little before realising my serious expression.  
"What happened that night?" he asked quietly.  
Tom rubbed his hands eagerly and I rolled my eyes.  
"Watch the footage, you'll see what happened," I snapped.  
"We need your perspective Isabel, as you can understand that footage puts yourself and Q in a very bad light and we just want to get a better idea of what was going on," Mallory pleaded.  
I inhaled deeply and returned my eyes to the floor, too embarrassed to look at any of them.  
"Q and I are in a relationship and I care for him very much. The office was deserted that night and I thought it would be safe enough for us to... spend some time together there. We tried to get rid of the footage, it wasn't foolishness or stupidity that led us to getting exposed. Since Mr Silva had hacked his way into our server he too had access to the footage and was able to use this against us. We did clear it but it was the security breaches that allowed this all to become known."  
"You're in a relationship?" Mr Sawyer said, eagerly writing notes onto his notepad.  
"Yes," I whispered.  
"Do you realise you've both compromised each other?" Mallory scolded.  
"We're not field agents -"  
"That doesn't mean your lives are never in danger. With security breaches like these you _are_ vulnerable. Head of security and you'd never thought of this, Isabel?" Tom commented.  
"I don't know much about Q so I didn't think it was a problem," I protested.  
"Do you know his name?" Mallory hissed.  
My heart missed a beat and my breathing was more laboured - I felt sick all over again.  
"No," I whispered.  
"You're saying you're in a sexual relationship with a man and you don't even know his name?" Mr Sawyer said, looking puzzled and writing some more. I was so embarrassed. Tom laughed a little while Mallory just continued to shake his head.  
"Yes," I choked out.  
"Are you definitely in a relationship? Is Q offering you anything in return for sexual favours? Money, a promotion, information?" he continued.  
I gasped in disgust, "Have you listened to anything I just said? Jesus Christ, that's disgusting! How could you even think that?"  
Tom continued to laugh and the whole experience was just mortifying for me.  
Mr Sawyer shook his head, "Sorry I'm just trying to understand. Did Q pressure you into having sexual intercourse?"  
"Have you watched the footage? Does it look like he's pressuring me?"  
Everyone was silent but the rage inside me was building up. There was only one person who'd come close to doing such a thing and he was sitting in this room. I glared at Tom, considering telling Mallory all about his disgusting propositions towards me.  
"Is it possible you could be going to Q as way of comfort?" Mr Sawyer asked.  
I frowned, "What do you mean by that?"  
He gave me a small, sympathetic smile before continuing, "Well as has already been pointed out - your job is very hard. You live alone. And I'm sorry to bring this up but you were once a victim of domestic abuse?"  
I stood up again furiously, Mallory pleading with me to sit back down.  
"You think that's really fucking appropriate to bring that up right now? Right in front of him?!" I pointed at Tom who, for once, donned a serious expression.  
"Miss Taylor, I apologise, please calm down and sit," Mr Sawyer begged.  
"No! This whole conversation is degrading, ridiculous and I don't understand the point you're trying to make. I'd rather you'd make it soon or I'm leaving."  
"Fine, we'll cut this short then," Mallory said, sitting forward in his chair and adjusting his tie, he gestured for me to sit back down and I did, still shaking.  
"Thank you," I whispered.  
"We want you to take a break for a while, Isabel," Mallory started before I scoffed in disbelief.  
"So Tom can have my job?" I said, tears coming to my eyes. This wasn't fair.  
"No. Tom will be acting Coordinator for Surveillance and Security until you come back. This isn't a suspension, rather a different career option. We want you to go abroad with one of our agents."  
"On the field?" I said, stunned. I couldn't do this. Q, my home, my parents, Molly.  
"Not exactly, some remote areas we require our agents doesn't allow us direct access to surveillance from here. Having you there would strengthen the quality of security of our agents."  
"Why me?" I choked out.  
"You are the best in our team. And we need someone as a sort of test, a trial period" Mallory reassured.  
I shook my head, "It's a bit late for flattery," then I realised, "Wait. You just want me away from Q?"  
Mallory said nothing, looking at me nervously as I began to cry.  
"You don't want me working with him anymore!" I shouted.  
"Like I said, it's only going to be a trial period -"  
"How long?"  
"Three months."  
I gasped, horrified, the thought of being away from Q that long made me feel sick.  
"No! I can't do this," I wept, wiping tears from my eyes.  
"Unfortunately if you are unable to do this and show us you can commit to this job more than your colleague then we have no choice but to relieve of your post."  
I felt like the air was being crushed out of my lungs. What was I meant to do? It was so unjust but I had no other choice. I took a deep breath.  
"Fine. I'll do it," I whispered, wiping the last of my tears.  
I grabbed my coat and my bag and left before Mallory could say anymore, sobbing as I made my way down the corridor, putting my coat on.  
As I got outside, I reached for my phone in my pocket and noticed a text from Q.

_I hope your meeting went well, darling.  
You have nothing to worry about,  
they wouldn't dare fire you. You  
must let me cook for you tonight, I  
want to treat you._

Q xxx

I cried even harder before raising my phone to my ear and calling him. His soothing voice as he answered the phone only broke my heart and I couldn't bear to tell him what had happened. _This was going to be so hard._


	10. Hopeful Meetings

_**Author's note: I'm back! Written a lot of stuff for later chapters so should get into a steady rhythm of uploading chapters again. Have a little smut and I promise you'll get a full blown chapter of it next time. Review! x**_

Chapter 10. Hopeful Meetings

"I can't believe they're letting Tom take over while you're gone, that's ludicrous," Q spluttered, his arms around me as we curled up on my sofa. We'd sat there since I got back, surrounded by tissues, cups of tea and chocolate that Q provided to try and cheer me up.  
I just managed to give him a weak nod but he continued to rant.  
"I hate Tom, he's a dick. I can't work with him! I love working with you."  
I managed a small laugh, "That's because I have sex with you, Q."  
He kissed me softly on the cheek and whispered in my ear, "That is not the only reason I enjoy working with you, Izzy."  
"That's what most of the office seem to think."  
"Fuck them."  
I cuddled my head into the crook of his neck, "It's really hot when you swear, you know."

He laughed and kissed me again. It comforted me but not for long. The anxiety and grief of leaving made me feel sick and Mallory was already setting up arrangements for me to leave soon. I had a thorough medical examination tomorrow which I was dreading before a short briefing. I was told that I wouldn't be given much information as I wasn't a field agent with a mission - Mallory's specific words were "the less you know, the better" which was not reassuring. I sighed and tried to be as cheerful as possible for Q because I knew we were running out of time together before I had to leave. I sighed and reached over to the table for my cigarettes.  
"Isabel," Q scolded, reaching to pull my hand back. I slapped him playfully.  
"Leave me alone, you're not my father," I growled, shoving a cigarette in my mouth and lighting it. I inhaled the smoke and instantly calmed, relaxing back into Q's arms. I looked up into his face smiling and blew the smoke out.  
"Stop that! I'm sure your father disagrees," He said, frowning.  
"Do you really think my parents know that I smoke?" I replied.  
He shrugged, "I guess not. Still, you shouldn't put those things in your mouth."  
I smirked, pushing myself off of the sofa onto the floor, cigarette still in my hand, and kneeled in front of him.  
"Well, guess what else I'm going to put in my mouth once I've finished this," I whispered, not taking my eyes off Q, deliberately taking my time with each puff of my cigarette. His eyebrows raised and his breathing got heavier.  
"Do hurry up."_  
_  
As I finished my last drag I stubbed my cigarette in the ash tray ever so slowly, never taking my eyes off Q. I smacked my lips together and started to unbutton my blouse. He stared back at me hungrily and I smiled. As I got rid of my blouse, I moved my hands to my breasts and sorted my bra, rubbing my hands over them teasingly. He licked his lips and held his hand out for me.  
"Come here, gorgeous," he whispered.  
I crawled closer and Q opened his legs, bringing his arms up behind his head and awaiting me. As I got close, I reached for the zipper of my skirt and awkwardly squirmed out of it. Today's underwear was black lace on top of violet silk, Q smiled, admiring them as I bent back down to unzip his trousers. He lifted himself slightly off the sofa to allow me to pull them down. I smiled and moved my hand to the bulge at his pants, cooing words of appreciation as his hands caressed my arms. I slowly traced my fingers at the edge of his boxers and I could tell he was getting impatient. His hand moved from my arm to my shoulder and he pulled on my bra strap before letting go.  
"Ow! I screamed.  
"Stop being such a tease, Isabel," he taunted, pinging my bra strap again.  
I looked up at him and scowled, he had a terribly cute smirk on his face that just made me even more aroused. I roughly pulled down his boxers and grasped his cock tightly in my hand, eliciting a gasp from him. He let his head fall back against the sofa as I began to move my hand up and down before I bent down and took him into my mouth. He moaned and I slowly moved my way down his length, sucking generously. He desperately moved one hand to my hair and another stroked my face.  
"Oh god, Isabel," he gasped as I continued, taking as much of him as I could. My throat relaxing and taking him in easily. He raked his hands through my hair as he moaned and deliciously cursed and egged me on. I loved this. I loved seeing him writhe in pleasure by my doing.

I got faster and I knew he was close, I hollowed my cheeks as his moans got louder, "Yes, Izzy! Oh, you filthy girl, you're so good, Oh! -" he cried out as he came, pushing my head right down to the base of his cock, I could feel him right down in the back of my throat as I tried hard not to gag. His breathing calmed and I lifted my head, licking my lips in delight and smiling at him. His face was bright red and his glasses askew. He sorted them and sat forward, his hands moving to my face again.

_"Now, my turn."_

* * *

I made my way along to the doctor's office, begrudgingly, for my 9am appointment - I was early and tired, I would've much rather stayed in bed with Q. I arrived sharp and knocked on the door, it opened almost immediately.

The doctor was a large, sour-faced woman who seemed sexless and unwelcoming. She grunted a hello as I entered and I knew already I wasn't going to enjoy this. I took a seat where she indicated and she sat across at me, browsing at my file on her computer and scowling.  
"My name's Doctor Lewis, you must be Miss Taylor," she mumbled.  
I nodded and she frowned at me until I finally said yes.  
"This will be a thorough but brief run-through of all aspects of your health just to make sure you're healthy and fit enough to travel away for a few months," she continued.  
"Do you know where I'm going?" I asked.  
She frowned again and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, "If you haven't been told yourself I'd rather not give away the information. Now, if I can just start by taking your height and weight - we'll begin at the basics."

She tutted as she weighed me and I sighed.  
"You are awfully skinny, do you eat enough? You need to have a healthy, balanced diet for going away. If you catch any bugs, you may get very ill very quickly," she scolded.  
I sat back down, crossing my arms and waited for her to sit down also.  
"I've always been skinny, it's not a big deal," I protested.  
She made a noise of disbelief and typed something into the computer - she'd turned her monitor back around so I couldn't see. She continued to ask me various questions and do all sort of tedious, boring tests like any other usual health check-up. She irritated me and every answer seemed to disappoint or anger her a little.

"Now, do you smoke?" she inquired.  
"Yes," I spat.  
She tutted again and this time I did roll my eyes, "That needs to stop straight away, you know how much it can affect your health."  
"You sound exactly like my boyfriend," I sighed.  
She raised her eyebrows, taking her hands away from the keyboard and putting her hands together in front of her - I felt like a little child sent to the headmaster - why was she so hostile to me?  
"Ah, now that leads me on to the last part - your sexual health."  
"Oh, Jesus Christ, is that really necessary?" I gasped, mortified.  
"Unfortunately, yes, M was pretty clear on his instructions for you," she said, a small smile creeping on her face. Oh, that's why - she knew about the footage. I suppressed my rage and faked a smile.  
"Are you having safe sex?" she said almost mockingly.  
"I'm on the pill," I replied.  
"No condoms then?" she asked and I grit my teeth in annoyance.  
"My boyfriend hasn't had any other sexual partners so it isn't necessary."  
"But you have?"  
I paused for a moment as she stared at me, accusingly. I hadn't thought about it like that.  
"Of course," I muttered.  
"Isn't that rather unfair on your boyfriend?"  
"We've talked about it, he's fine with it." This was true.  
"Hmmm. Obviously I have to inform you that you can't always rely on the pill."  
"And condoms?" I couldn't help but smirk. I wasn't a 16 year old that needed lecturing about safe sex.  
She scowled at me, "Well yes. If you catch a bug whilst you are away your pill will become ineffective."  
"I won't be having sex whilst I'm away..."  
It was her turn to smile, sweetly with just a hint of sarcasm. Bitch. She continued, "Anyway, just as procedure I'm going to have to ask you for a urine sample as a pregnancy -"  
"Absolutely not!" I exclaimed.  
"Do you have something to hide, Miss Taylor?"  
"No! Stop being so condescending. I don't have to prove to you that I'm not pregnant!"  
"I'm afraid you have no choice, this is on M's instructions."  
"Then I'll take it up with him! You are rude, unprofessional and this is making me feel extremely uncomfortable. I'm leaving, I'll schedule another appointment."

As I made my way to leave, furiously grabbing my bag from the floor I heard her speak again.  
"It's funny that you talk about that. I saw your little video, Miss Taylor, and I'm sure we both know which of us here is unprofessional."  
I stopped at the door, chuckling to myself and turned to face her.  
"At least we can then assure that I'm great in the sack, you boring old fuck."  
I left and slammed the door, laughing.

* * *

"You do realise Dr Lewis has filed a complaint against you?" Mallory sighed, sitting down at his desk exasperated.  
I raised my hands in defence and smiled, "She was rude to me too, I can assure you."  
"Enough, I'll deal with it later. I am going to have to send you back for the tests you refused to take. Oddly suspicious, Miss Taylor," he replied, raising an eyebrow.  
"I am _not_ pregnant!" I protested, scowling, "I'm not a child, stop treating me like one. I don't need to be reminded of safe sex by some rotten doctor who hasn't been laid in god knows how long."  
I could swear I saw a slight smile creep on Mallory's face. Deep down, I knew he was quite fond of me.  
"I will get you a different doctor. As well as the health tests, I'm going to have to arrange at least one lesson in firearms - just as a precaution."  
I was stunned. This was certainly not in my job description.  
"Where on earth are you sending me?" I asked quietly.  
"Rio. You'll be accompanying 007 on a mission, you won't have to do much but you'll be mostly responsible for his safety and getting your way around the heavy surveillance there."  
Brazil... one of my favourite countries in the world but it was so far away. I tried not to get too emotional in front of Mallory.  
"James Bond? He doesn't listen to anyone, M, I doubt he'd even trust a woman in his care."  
"I can assure you he will, or he'll have me to answer to. You'll leave in a week, I'll give you time off up until then to clear up any unfinished work, complete your tests and spend time with Q before you leave."  
I smiled at him, shocked slightly by his generosity.  
"Thank you. Q works such ridiculous hours though, I'm not sure what time I'd have with him if I wasn't working with him," I sighed.  
"I phoned Q 10 minutes before you came to tell him he had the week off too. Don't let it go to waste, Isabel," Mallory replied and I smiled again. He had a kind heart, really.

I thanked him and got up to leave, almost running to the door so I could tell Q the good news.  
"Isabel - I'm terribly sorry about your previous relationship being brought up at your meeting, that wasn't supposed to happen," I heard Mallory whisper.  
I turned around, my stomach churning. I appreciated his apology but I hated talking about this, "It's fine. It wasn't as bad as you think it was, M. He hit me once, I ended it. I'm happy now," I whispered, biting my lip. I hadn't even told Q any of this yet.  
"You're happy with Q?" Mallory asked.  
I nodded and he gave me a small smile, getting up and coming closer to me.  
"Then that's all that matters. Have a nice break off of work and good luck with Bond," he offered his hand and I shook it confidently. He opened the door for me and I left, feeling pleasantly optimistic about my work situation.

_And I couldn't wait to see Q's face when I told him I was going on a mission with James Bond._


	11. Confusion Concoction

_**Author's note: Yay another chapter! Smut smut smut smut! Enjoy & Review, my darlings.**___

Chapter 11 - Confusion Concoction 

"Don't touch your ear!"  
I rolled my eyes and took my hand away from my ear, Bond's voice hissing loudly into it.  
"I'm sorry, some of us aren't as used to this as Mr James Bond," I replied back, taking another sip of my coffee.  
"You will be, soon."

It had been almost 8 weeks in Brazil and every day was another adventure. I missed Q terribly but we managed to chat over Skype on our laptops every other night. Q begged me to take my clothes off every now and again but I gently reminded him that we were connected to our work's server. It was tempting but after what happened last time, I wasn't prepared to take any risks. I turned my attention back to Bond who was sitting four tables in front of me at our usual spot in a cafe on the beachfront of Urca. I was enjoying the time out in the sun as usually I spent it with my laptop in my room tracing Bond. My hotel was, of course, beautiful and had everything I needed - I just felt time spent in Rio should be outside.  
"Who are you even looking for?" I questioned, flicking aimlessly through my newspaper.  
"My work shouldn't concern you too much Isabel," he said harshly.  
"I don't need to know what you're doing but if I can help look for someone too then surely that will find them quicker!" I reasoned.  
I heard him sigh, "Fine. Big guy, black hair, Spanish, moustache, will probably be wearing expensive clothing."  
I looked around, peering down the tables and the into the interior of the cafe. Nothing.  
"Oh, you're a great help, Isabel," Bond said after a few minutes.  
"Shut up! He's maybe just not here yet. We'll keep looking."  
I downed the last of my cappuccino, now considering a cocktail to top off this beautiful day. I heard the sound of car tyres skidding and swivelled around to see a smart, silver Audi park up next to the cafe. I glanced back at Bond who was absently flirting with the waitress who had came to his table. I looked again at the car to see a large man come out carrying a briefcase. He looked sleazy but dangerous, stroking his moustache with his thumb and grinning to his skinny associate who came out next to him.  
"Bond," I hissed to my earpiece.  
"Busy."  
"No! Is that him there? A car just pulled up."  
I heard a coffee cup clatter and looked back at Bond who had got up from his table.  
"I guess I owe you dinner tonight, Miss Taylor. Get back to the room, I'll be back to get you soon."  
I laughed and grabbed my newspaper, Bond running past me as I made my way down the opposite stairs of the cafe. It was nice knowing I wasn't completely useless as a field agent.

-

"Job well done, Isabel," Bond grinned, clinking his glass with mine.  
I smiled before downing some more champagne, "Even though you won't actually tell me what that job was - Yes, well done!"  
He chuckled too and set his glass on the table. He was silent for a while, staring at me, making me feel nervous. I played with the necklace, awkwardly waiting for him to speak again.  
"You _are_ rather beautiful, you know," he whispered. I gulped and took another sip of my champagne. Oh no. Not again. The usual routine that would play out on the odd occasion we had dinner together.  
"Is this the line you use on every taken girl?" I whispered back.  
"No. I keep forgetting you aren't available. Such a shame."  
I frowned, "I doubt it upsets you that much, you seem to be taking a new woman back every night."  
"They aren't anything compared to you."  
I felt sick and nervous, looking down at my hands in my lap. My cheeks went hot and I knew I would be blushing any moment.  
"I have Q, James, you know that," I said.  
"I know, I'm sorry. Just spending so much time in your company is making me rather fond of you. And trust me, it's quite sexy that you don't fall for my charms. What's so special about Q?"  
I blushed even more and he laughed at me as I thought about it. Did I even know the answer?  
"He's just so sweet. He makes me laugh, he's very smart, he's cute -"  
"Is it true he was a virgin before you slept with him?"  
I laughed nervously and nodded, "Yes. I couldn't believe it. You didn't see the footage?"  
He shook his head, "Unfortunately not. However, I have no right to. You and Q made a mistake, that doesn't mean the whole of MI6 has the right to see what your sex life is like. I think you two are rather quite cute together."  
I couldn't help but notice the bitterness in his voice and I squirmed, feeling far too uneasy.  
"I think I should go to back to my room, I'm sorry, James," I muttered.  
He gave me a small smile and I could sense his regret.  
"That's no problem. It's quite early though, you can't possibly go to sleep at this time?"  
I got up from my seat and he stood up out of courtesy.  
"I think I shall get changed, have a long, hot bath and then retire to bed," I said.  
"Wonderful," he replied, gesturing me to leave and I turned towards the door of the restaurant.  
"Goodnight, James," I smiled, turning back to wave at him.

_"Goodnight, Isabel. I should say, if you change your mind - I wouldn't mind helping you out of that gorgeous dress."_

-

Bond's words echoed around in my head and I turned restlessly in bed, confused and terribly aroused. I needed Q. It had been so, so long since I had physical contact with him. I pulled at my tiny nightgown, why was silk ever considered appropriate nightwear? It wasn't helping my situation, the way it softly rubbed against my skin. However, Q had bought me and its sentimentality meant everything.

There was a loud knock on the door and I panicked, fearing it was Bond and wishing that he would take my constant no's seriously and just leave me alone. It knocked again and this time I was truly scared. We didn't speak to anyone here, we moved hotels every 2 weeks, I didn't know who it could be. I went into my bedside drawer and took out my Walther. I hadn't used it yet and I hoped I'd never need to. I moved to the door, my cheek pressed against the hard, cold wood. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Fucking hell, Izzy. How long does it take you to answer the goddamn door?!" I was faced with a breathless, Q grinning at me like a child. I dropped my gun to the floor and threw my arms around him, too shocked to say anything.  
"Q?! What the hell? You scared me," I gasped. He grunted and moved my arms from him, swaying slightly as he slammed the door and went to pick up my gun.  
"This isn't even loaded?" he laughed, examining it, "Don't be dropping this everywhere! I want this back in pristineeee condition!"  
He was drunk.

"Q?! What on earth are you doing here?" I cried as he dropped the gun to the floor again, ignoring my questions and letting his lips crash down on mine, a familiar taste appearing on my lips. He pushed me back across the room to my bed, his hands roaming around my body. I got irritated and pushed him away from me, "Have you been drinking?!"  
He smiled at me like a fool, taking off his coat and dumping it on the floor, "How else do you think I would've got on that bloody plane, Issssabel?"  
I groaned in annoyance but gave into his wandering hands and desperate kisses, collapsing on the bed with him. Going this long without intimacy together was enough for explanations to wait. He pulled off my nightgown and I reached to pull his t-shirt off, our clothes joining his coat on the floor. He pinned me down against the bed and I moaned as he kissed down my neck to my breasts. I moaned, as he took my nipple into his mouth and bit gently, bucking my hips impatiently.  
"Trousers off, now," I gasped as he kissed his way down my body.  
"Shhhh, patience," he whispered as his hands grabbed hold of my thighs, lifting my legs and placing them over his shoulders. He kissed up each leg slowly, reaching my already dripping core before teasingly moving to my other leg. I squealed in annoyance and he just laughed against my skin, "Oh Isabel, I want to make you scream and beg tonight."  
I groaned, completely aroused. Q could be controlling in bed but this was something else - I liked Drunk Q.  
He ran a finger slowly up and down my slit and I kicked my legs playfully against his back, "Please! I can't wait any longer," I almost screamed. Bond's room was right next to mine but I couldn't give a damn if he could hear. I dealt with him bringing women back every night after I rejected every one of his propositions.  
He finally put his lips to my aching cunt and slowly lapped at me as I moaned loudly, my hands clinging to his head as he worked on me. He gradually got faster, his hands fixed on holding my hips in place as I writhed in pleasure. He was so good at this. Incoherent profanities and my moans of pleasure filled the room as I felt my stomach tighten. I pulled on Q's hair, my climax just within reach when he stopped and lifted his head, smiling and licking his lips.  
"No!" I cried, close to tears.  
"You think I'd let you off that easily, Miss Taylor?" He smirked and grabbed me by the hips and flipped me onto my stomach. I lay there for a moment in anticipation whilst I heard Q rid himself of the rest of his clothes. He tugged on my ankles and I obediently brought myself onto my knees in front of him and I could feel his erect cock against me, rubbing against my ass. I cooed and grinded against him teasingly before he brought his hand down hard on one cheek. I screamed out in pain and he laughed, rubbing it gently. I whimpered as he stopped and braced myself for another slap. Six more slaps followed in quick succession and I was shaking by the time he stopped, it was too much. He roughly grabbed me by the hips and entered me in one fluid motion as I groaned, finally being filled. He stopped for a moment, breathing heavily before moving back from me, leaving only the tip of his cock inside me. His grip on my hips got harder but he just chuckled, sensing my disappointment and impatience.  
"Isabel, if you dare move back I will spank you again - and it will be very painful," he said quietly.  
I let out a sob as he teased me, one hand drifting down between my lips and slowly circling my clit.  
"Did you miss me?" he whispered.  
"Yes!" I groaned.  
"Did you miss this?"  
"Yes, so much. Please Q," I cried.  
"Not yet," he tutted, "Did you touch yourself?"  
I nodded and the hand between my legs got faster as I got louder.  
"Good girl. You've been so patient, here's your reward."

He thrust into me hard and a hoarse scream was ripped from my throat. I threw my head back and groaned with every thrust, my whole body in a state of lust. As he got into a steady rhythm, his grip on my hips loosened slightly and he drifted his hands up and down my body - I shuddered with every delicate touch. Explicit and delicious words of my body, my presence and my patience escaped him as he continued driving himself deeper inside of me. I couldn't utter a word. I could feel my muscles tightening around him, my impending climax coming closer and closer was all that was on my mind.  
"Touch me again, Q!" I screamed, my hands desperately gripping hold of the sheets as I drew closer and closer to my completion. He complied and drifted a hand down to assist me, mercilessly rubbing my clit with two fingers. I moaned incoherent thoughts as finally a wave of pleasure hit me, washing me over in absolute ecstasy. I screamed out and went limp, Q holding me up by my waist as his thrusts got more erratic. I pushed my hips out to meet his with the last bit of strength I had and he finally, gloriously, came. He thrusted his hips hard one last time as he pulsed inside of me, groaning softly, before collapsing down on the bed beside me.

Q wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his embrace as I murmured softly, cuddled up into him.  
"You should drink more often," I cooed sleepily, my hands drifting across his chest.  
He chuckled, "No, no, no. I've got a pounding headache."  
"You're complaining? My arse is on fire," I joked.  
"Sorry, I did get carried away, darling. I missed you so much," he whispered, kissing me on the head.  
I smiled and looked up into his eyes, "So you thought it was okay to spank me? I'm kidding. I missed you too. So much. What are you doing here?"  
"Oh yes. I was meant to come near the end of your trip but unfortunately I couldn't wait any longer and had to come and see you."  
"Does M know you came?"  
"Of course he does, he sent me here. I decided I can work with you on this trial."  
"I'm glad you did," I assured and moving to kiss him softly. As his lips met mine I was suddenly overwhelmed that he had come to see me, clinging to him tightly like a child.  
"Hey, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere yet," he whispered and kissed me on the nose.  
I relaxed into him and calmed. Now I could be happy again.  
"Can we go to sleep now? I'm exhausted, I had a horrible flight. We can get breakfast together somewhere nice tomorrow and spend the day together," Q suggested.  
I nodded, suddenly feeling tired myself and climbed under the sheets with him. I lay on my side and he cuddled me from behind, spooning me. I hadn't realised how much I missed sleeping beside him. After a few moments of silence Q spoke again.  
"I think Molly's having kittens."  
I turned to face him, "What the hell? Are you sure? How?"  
"Shhh, calm down. I don't know, she's awfully big. There are a lot of cats around where I live."  
"You've been letting her out?! She's a house cat!"  
"I'm sorry -"  
"You need to take her to a vet! God, I leave my cat with you for two months and she's pregnant..."  
I sulked, turning back around, head sinking into my pillow. He held me tighter to him but I refused to acknowledge him.  
"Can I have one of the kittens?" he whispered. I elbowed him painfully and he hissed.  
"You're such an idiot," I said, but couldn't help my smile.  
"I know," he sighed.  
"My idiot," I whispered, my hands wrapping around his before I finally fell into a blissful, dreamless sleep.


	12. Unravel

_Chapter 12. Unravel _

"Don't bother unpacking!"  
I heard Q sigh and the sound of his suitcase zipping up again. I chuckled to myself as I peered around the bathroom door, watching him.  
"But they just brought my luggage up ...Why not?" he asked, puzzled.  
"We move every 2 weeks. Just in case people start getting ideas on why we're here. We check out tomorrow so I wouldn't bother unpacking. I should probably _start _packing, actually," I said, sighing. I could do most of it later. Today would be spent catching up with Q. I went back to the sink and lay my toothbrush on the counter. I picked up my toiletries bag and made my way back through to the room, handing it to Q.  
"Can you put this in your suitcase please? In case I forget, it's important," I told him, kissing him on the cheek.  
He smiled and nodded, shaking it gently, "What's in here?"  
"Girl stuff, don't worry about it," I smiled and went back through the bathroom. I turned on the tap and started to wash my face, the cool water soothing my skin. The heat was unbelievable here.

"Fuck!"  
I sighed, turning off the tap in the bathroom and making my way back through to the room. Q looked exasperated searching through his bag desperately as I looked on, amused.  
"What's wrong, baby?" I asked.  
"I had a present for you but I can't find it," he huffed, throwing his suitcase back down on the floor.  
"You bought me a present? Aren't I supposed to buy you one? I'm technically on holiday."  
"No, no, no. I didn't buy you a present - I made you something."  
I clapped my hands in excitement and jumped on him, throwing my arms around his neck.  
"Oh that's so exciting! What did you make me?" I squealed. He made a noise of annoyance, removing my hands from him and pushing me away.  
"Well if I could find it, I'd give it to you, Izzy," he snapped. I frowned, taken aback by his rudeness.  
"Fine," I muttered quietly, making my way back to the bathroom to get ready to go out for breakfast. He shouted on me but I ignored him, reaching for my clothes. He tried to come into the bathroom but I slammed the door in his face, locking it.  
"Izzy! Was that really necessary?" I heard him shout.  
I scoffed in disbelief and started to undress, "Seriously? You're the one who's being an arse."  
"Izzy, I'm not arguing with you through a door. Open up."  
I sighed and grabbed a towel, covering myself, and opened the door to him. His big eyes staring at me, full of apology.  
"Stop being a dick," I sighed, "There's no need to be so rude to me, I only asked you a question."  
He nodded, "I'm sorry, I'm just grumpy and jetlagged."  
"No excuse," I said but moved forward to kiss him softly, confirming I forgave him.  
He wrapped his arms around me and I sighed heavenly. It was so good to be in his arms again. He pulled my towel from me and I squealed, trying to cover myself.  
"Come," he ushered, pulling me back to the bedroom.  
I resisted playfully, "I thought we were going to get breakfast!"  
He pushed me down on the bed and I squealed, delightfully. He still excited me.

_"But I want Isabel for breakfast. Now, stop covering yourself and let me see you. Beautiful..."_

* * *

"It's a bit late for breakfast now," I sighed, leaning over to the bedside table to see the time. Twelve o'clock.

"It was worth it," Q smirked, pulling me back into his arms. His hands holding my body to his as we lay in bed, euphoria engulfing us.  
"I'm so glad you came to see me," I whispered, leaning to kiss him. He accepted my kiss and I melted into his arms, one hand in his hair as my tongue explored his mouth. I broke away and he gazed at me dreamily.  
"Me too, my love, me too," he murmured, holding me tightly, "And trust me it was much better than working with Tom."  
I grimaced at the mention of his name, "How is he getting on anyway?"  
Q chuckled, "Not very well. Someone tried to start a petition to get you back and as my role in the office I had to call an end to it and take it in. I may or may not have secretly added my name to it before I put it in the bin, however..."  
I laughed and kissed him again, the hand from his hair drifting down to his chest and slowly moving lower and lower...

The door opened and we both jumped, looking up to see who came in. Bond.  
"Do you mind? We're in bed!" Q exclaimed.  
Bond ignored him and walked around to my side of the bed. I squirmed out of Q's grasp and brought the sheets up to cover my body completely. This was embarrassing.  
"I need a new tracker," Bond commanded.  
I groaned, "And what happened to the last one?!"  
"It doesn't matter. It's urgent please."  
"They're in the bag on the desk beside my computer," I sighed, leaning back into Q's arms. I could feel him tense up and knew that he wasn't happy.  
"Thank you. Will you accompany me this afternoon to a bar across town? I think our target will be there."  
"Not really, James. Q only came here last night."  
He smirked a little, eyeing us both up and down, "So I heard."  
My cheeks went scarlet and Q grunted in annoyance.  
"Can you leave now?" he spat.  
Bond winked at me and I cringed, knowing it would annoy Q even more. He turned on his heel and he left, leaving a lingering feeling of awkwardness behind him.

Q glared at me, getting out of bed and putting on his boxers and a t-shirt from the floor.  
"What was that for?" I asked, gently.  
He turned away from me and ran a hand through his hair, ignoring me.  
"Q? What the hell is wrong with you?" I groaned, getting up and putting on my nightgown.  
"What, you think it's just okay for him to just walk into your room?" he spat.  
"How is that any reason to angry at me? But no, I've told him before about it and it just doesn't stop him."  
He turned to face me, his face full of anger, "Have you Isabel? Have you?! Because every time I've seen you around him, you practically go weak at the knees. I don't think it bothers you at all."  
I stood still, shocked by words. Why was he saying this?  
"Are you saying you don't trust me around him?" I whispered.  
"No, listen to -"  
I screamed at him, "That_ is_ what you're saying! Urgh, I can't believe you." I started to make the bed, my movements furious and erratic.  
He came over to help me but I elbowed him away.  
"You're unbelievable," I huffed.  
"It's James Bond. I have a right to be protective."  
I turned to face him, my hands shaking furiously, "Protective? Protective?! This isn't protective. You're jealous of something you shouldn't be jealous of! I'm your girlfriend, you have to trust me."  
"Izzy, he's completely inappropriate around you."  
"He's just playing around, don't be such a paranoid little bastard."  
He pulled at my arm, bringing me close to him, "You know what's funny Isabel? You can be all high and mighty saying people in the office, like Tom, are complete sexist pigs but as soon as someone so attractive like James Bond comes along it's suddenly fine. He's just flirting, he's just playing around, whatever other excuses you come up with. You're so full of shit, Izzy!"  
Before I could register what I was doing, I slapped him hard across the face, shaking with rage. He let go of my arm, rubbing his cheek in pain whilst staring at me in shock. My chest heaved with each breath I took, trying hard to calm down. We were beyond the point of no return now. I couldn't stand this any longer.

"At least if I did sleep with Bond - I'd know what name to scream in bed," I muttered. Q's eyes grew dark and he chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief.  
"Very, very low blow Izzy," he sighed, sitting on the bed.  
I began to shout again, "No it's not! We've been dating for almost 4 months and I don't even know your name!"  
"Oh for god's sake not again, Izzy."  
"No, listen to me! This isn't fair. This proves you don't trust me."  
He continued to shake his head and laugh - it only made me furious.  
"You're out of your mind, Izzy," he snapped.  
"No, no, no!" I screamed so loud that he jumped. I was crying now. This was so frustrating, he never listened to me. "I tell you everything. You know everything about me. You look after my cat, you stay at my home, we make love. I don't know where you live, I don't know your name, I don't even know how old you are - I don't know anything about you."  
"You know the reason for this..."  
"No, Q! I've had enough. I can't do this, it's stupid. I'm stupid - because I don't know your name and that's a problem because I think I'm falling in love with you."  
Q finally stopped shaking his head and looked at me seriously. He gulped and ran another hand through his hair, thinking.  
"Izzy, I've explained this to you. This is how I feel about things. It's just for as long as we work together, I promise you."  
I took a deep breath. I had decided.

"Then we can't be together," I whispered, tears falling down my cheeks, delicately.  
Q's face fell and I thought he might cry. But he got up from the bed and reached for his jeans, pulling them on quickly before putting his shoes on.  
"You're not even going to fight for me?" I choked out. He ignored me and grabbed his suitcase from the floor, zipping it up as I continued to shout at him. He turned without even looking at me and opened the door before slamming it in my face. I threw open the door and continued shouting after him - I was making a scene but I didn't care, he couldn't do this to me. He disappeared down the corridor and I cried harder, desperate for him to listen to me.  
"Q, please!" I screamed before collapsing to the floor, sobbing. I sat for a while, crying into my hands and I felt someone put their arm around my shoulder.

"Isabel? What's wrong?" It was James. He pulled me up from the floor into his arms.  
"He's left me. Q left me," I cried.  
"Shhhh, let's get you back into your room," he soothed, ushering me into my room. I let him walk me in but pushed him away as he tried to hug me.  
"No! This is your fault. Leave me alone, you're just trying to take advantage of me. And look what happens to all those women stupid enough to fall for you!" I shrieked, pushing him away from me further.  
His face contorted into that of a silent rage and I immediately regretted what I said. He went to storm away but I grabbed his arm.  
"James, please, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry, I'm just upset!" I tried to reason.  
He pulled his arm out of my grasp shaking his head with disappointment and hurt. He left in the same manner as Q, slamming the door harshly. I sank to the floor again, crying loudly. In 10 minutes, my whole world had fallen apart. I crawled across the floor grabbing my phone from the bedside cabinet. I pressed Q's name and brought the phone up to my ear.  
"Please, please, please," I whispered to myself as it rang. It rang three times and went to voicemail. He had rejected my call. I sobbed, dialing again. Straight to voicemail.

I let out a scream of frustration and threw my phone across the room, my head resting against my knees as I continued to sob. _How could he do this to me? It was a stupid, stupid argument . He couldn't leave me... he just couldn't._

I sobbed until my head hurt and I couldn't cry anymore. I stood up and decided on what I was going to do. I grabbed the hotel phone and dialled for room service...

* * *

I smirked at myself in the mirror, adding the last coat of lipstick, pouting ridiculously at myself in the mirror. I giggled and reached for my black silk nightgown that I had resting on the corner of the bathroom. I put it on but didn't wrap it around myself, admiring my body in my red lace underwear. I picked up my glass of lime daiquiri and downed the last of it, giggling again to myself. I was so drunk. I stumbled, unable to contain my laughter as I did so, back into my room. The room spun wildly but I could try and kid myself I was content. Nothing hurt.

I picked up my room key from my bed before adjusting my bra and leaving. I wobbled awkwardly down the corridor to the next room. I took a deep breath, reasoning with my drunk-self that this was the right move. _Don't be stupid, Izzy. Q's just angry, he'll calm down and come running back. _I shook my head, sighing, and opened the door carefully. It was dark, the lights were out, causing me to trip several times as I made my way to the bed.

_"... James?"_


	13. Unreachable

**_Author's note: apologies, this chapter is rather short and dull but there's soooooooo much to come. I have exciting things planned for this rest of this fic. Hehe!_**

_Chapter 13. Unreachable _

James sat up in bed suddenly his Walther pointed right at me and I recoiled, falling onto the floor in shock.  
"It's just me!" I screamed, shielding myself from him and suddenly feeling like an absolute idiot. He turned on a light and got up, dressed only in his boxers which left nothing to the imagination.  
"Isabel? What are you doing here?" he asked puzzled, offering me a hand up and putting his gun on the bedside table, "I'm sorry if I scared you - reflex."  
He helped me up and I smiled sweetly, pursing my lips.  
"I thought I'd, uh, come and surprise you," I whispered, pushing my breasts out slightly. I still felt dizzy. He eyed me up and down, realising my attire. His eyes went dark and I leaned up to kiss him as he put a hand around my waist. My lips had only brushed against his before he moved his head away.  
"Isabel you know deep down that you're making a big mistake," he reasoned and lifted his hand from my waist to my chin, tilting my head to look him in the eyes. I stared at him for a few moments before nodding slightly, my eyes brimming with tears again.  
"I'm sorry," I choked out, my drunken emotions suddenly overwhelming me as tears rolled down my face. He took my hand and led me to his bed, letting me sit down as he went to pour himself a drink.  
"Nothing to apologise for, Isabel. Any other time and I would have you writhing on that bed by now. But don't make stupid decisions because you're upset."  
I nodded slowly, wiping my tears, "I waited for him to come back but he didn't. I called him so many times. He's not answering."  
"He's on a plane back to London. He went straight to the airport after he left."  
I burst into tears, unable to hold it in anymore, "Why?! Why has he done this to me?"  
Bond sat down beside me offering me a glass of scotch. I took it and sipped it, instantly regretting it and setting the glass down on the floor.  
"He's just angry Isabel. I don't know, I don't want to involve myself. He is being a bit unreasonable but I could hear the sound of that slap from here..."  
I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to calm, "He made me so angry."  
"I know."  
I rolled my eyes. He was useless. If he couldn't comfort me by sleeping with me then I'd rather he didn't at all. I made to get up, wrapping my robe around myself.  
"I think I'll go back to bed," I reasoned, turning to face James and wiping my nose with the edge of my sleeve. I was too drunk to care.  
"Good choice. Apologies it couldn't be mine," he said, smirking.  
I chuckled and shook my head, making for the door and heading back to my room. Tiredness hit me and I cringed at my actions. This just brought back bad memories - Why do I always do this when I get upset?

After I washed my face and climbed into bed I picked up my phone and tried to call Q again. It still went straight to voicemail and I left him another three text messages. This was torture. I lay on my side, gripping onto the sheets like a scared child and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke with an awful headache and spent most of my first hour up with my head down the toilet. I felt stupid, dirty & empty. I tried not to cry over Q too much, reasoning he couldn't ignore me forever. But I was dreading coming back to London.

After I cleaned myself up and had a long hot shower I returned to my computer, having neglected my work since Q had arrived. I opened up the server and attempted to log on.

_Error. Log- in "I" authorisation already granted.  
Please contact Q Branch if problems persist._

Odd. I tried again. Same message. Once more. The same. I sat back in my chair, puzzled. Contacting Q Branch was certainly not what I wanted to do right now - but I had no other choice. I picked my work phone and dialled my office.

"Tom, Security Coordinator."  
I rolled my eyes, "Shouldn't you be adding an "Acting" before that, Tom?"  
"Isabel! How's Brazil?"  
Why was he being nice to me? "Hot. Is Q back yet?"  
His tone changed, "God, can't you leave your domestics out of work for once."  
"I need to speak to him."  
"About what? Did he not leave you satisfied in Brazil? Is that why he came home so fast?"  
I slammed my fist on the table as Tom continued to laugh at his own joke, "Enough, Tom. Put me through."  
"He's not back in the office yet, actually. Anything I can do? Not promising I can come all the way out to Brazil to finish what Q started..."  
I grunted, "Two words, Tom - Sexual Harassment. Transfer me through to IT at least."  
He chuckled to himself, "Sure."  
A beep and then a softly spoken woman answered.

"Q Branch - IT. How can I help?"  
"It's I, I can't get logged onto the server."  
"Hmmmm. What seems to be the problem? We have you logged in at your workstation."  
"That's the thing. I'm in Brazil at the moment."  
I heard her sigh a little, "That is quite odd. Maybe you've just left yourself logged on."  
"I've been in Brazil for two months now, this is the first time this has happened."  
"Okay I, I'll log you out manually, try logging in again. If it happens again, let us or Q know straight away."  
I rolled my eyes again but reasoned she didn't need to know about our situation. "Will do. Thank you."

I logged in again and it immediately let me into the server. _Weird._ I sifted through files and files of security backlog from my updated cameras that Tom had apparently left untouched. Was he actually doing anything whilst I was away? I hated him. I couldn't tell yet if he knew me and Q were completely over but as soon as he did, I knew he'd never let it drop.

A couple of hours passed and I reasoned that I'd done enough work for one day. I gazed out of the window as I lit up a cigarette, the smoke easing my nerves but not holding back my tears. I need to speak to Q. I stabbed my cigarette out and picked up my phone, throwing myself on the bed as I debated whether to call him again. He had to answer some day. I dialled Q's number again and this time it rang. A pang of hope ran through me and I prayed he'd answer. Finally the ringing stopped.  
"Take a hint, Isabel. Leave me alone," Q hissed down the phone.  
I gasped in surprise, "Please Q! Don't hang up on me. Just talk to me."  
"And why should I?!" he snarled.  
"Why are you so angry at me?"  
He took a deep breath and paused. I could feel his anger and hostility through the phone. It broke my heart.  
"Because I'm fed up of this. You're right we shouldn't be together."  
I let out a sob "No Q, no. You know I didn't mean that!"  
"I think you did, Isabel."  
"No! It was such a stupid argument, Q. I thought you'd come back and we'd apologise to each other," I took a pause to let out a sob, "Just one of those arguments that resulted in make-up sex on the floor or something."  
"That's all it is to you. That certainly wasn't going to happen."  
I almost dropped my phone, "How could you think that? Why are you being so mean to me?"  
"Oh stop it. You're such a needy, pathetic little girl."  
I gritted my teeth, tears streaming down my face, "And you're a horrible, horrible man. There's no need to treat me like this, Q."  
"Well _I, _stop acting like a child.  
I couldn't help but let out a laugh, even though he was breaking my heart, "You're going back to calling me I now? Really? You're a such an arsehole!"  
"Enough of that. At the end of the day, I'm still your boss."  
"At the end of the day, without me you'd still be a virgin."  
I hung up the phone and slammed it down on my desk, sobbing madly. I didn't think I could cry anymore after the last couple of days. My phone rang again but I switched it off. I couldn't talk to him right now.

_And I was starting to think we never would again._


	14. Return

_**Author's note: If you guys think it's been too feels-worthy so far - you have no idea what's coming soon! Enjoy. Also Isabel's shoes are an actual make of Dior I saw but unfortunately unable to find them again for reference. They are rather lovely...**_

_Chapter 14. Return_

I came back a month and a half later with no motivation or excitement for returning. In all honesty, I was dreading it. To break up with Q was one thing, but to have to deal with the whole office finding out and having to still be in Q's presence every day was soul-destroying. I wouldn't be able to handle it. The morning I had to return to work, I was sick before I left my house. I hadn't felt like this in a long time. It was strange.

I made my way through the rows of desks, which looked almost alien compared to my work "office" I had become so accustomed to in Brazil. I missed it, terribly. I could see Q as I approached my desk and I instantly felt sick again. He didn't even look at me. His hair still as fluffy and adorable as always, wearing another ridiculous but cute cardigan. Typing away at his computer, I almost wanted to run up and shake him, shout at him for being such an idiot. But I couldn't. I sat down at my desk and got ready for another boring and fruitless day - I was utterly miserable.

"So Izzy," Tom sat perched at the edge of the desk and I frowned but he continued, "Is it true?"  
"Don't call me that. What?" I spat.  
"Sorry, I. You and Q are no longer. Hey IQ? Ever thought of that?" He said, grinning like an idiot.  
"No, I hadn't. It's none of your business, Tom. Please, I've got a lot of catching up to do."  
He tutted playfully, "I was just asking."  
"And I'm just telling - Leave me alone. Please."  
He got up, but put his hands at each side of the desk, leaning over me. I felt uncomfortable, his face far too close to me.  
"Alright. But you know if you want to make a habit of it - you can always bounce up and down for a bit on my lap."  
I got up from my seat, furiously, "Just fuck off!" I screamed, everyone in the office stopping what they were doing and Q finally looking up. He slammed his laptop shut and made his way over.  
"What is going on? There is no need for that kind of language, I."  
Oh, he really was doing this. I tried not to show how hurt I was.  
"I'm fed up of him! I'm fed up of you! I'm fed up of this stupid place!" I gasped, holding back tears before running out of the office again. I could hear Q shouting after me again and Tom's horrible chuckles. I couldn't take this. I felt like I was choking, panic engulfing me and no way out. I ran into the women's toilets, running into the nearest cubicle and I threw up all over again, sobbing as I vomited. I heaved and gagged for a few moments before flushing and moving to sit with my back against the toilet. I reached for toilet roll and wiped my mouth and eyes, unsure of what to do next. I sat for a few moments, crying to myself - everything was going so well, how could things be so bad now? I heard the toilet door open and I jumped.  
"Isabel? Are you in here?"  
Moneypenny.  
"Yes Eve, one second." I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself before opening the door. I opened it and was greeted with a sympathetic smile. She was so kind, I wish I got the chance to work with her more often.  
"Are you okay?" she asked gently.  
I shook my head slightly, biting my lip to try and stop myself from tearing up again, "I'll be okay eventually."  
I moved to the sinks, allowing me to look in the mirror at the damage done to my make-up. I sighed, my eyes were red and swollen from crying and the force of being sick. My mascara wasn't too smudged and the rest of my make-up seemed to be okay. I dabbed at my eyes aimlessly as Eve waited for me.  
"Were you sick?"  
"Yeah. It happens sometimes when I get anxious - it hasn't happened for a while though."  
"Maybe you've got a bug then?"  
I shook my head, "I doubt it. It doesn't matter, I'll be fine. Oh god, I really can't face going back in there."  
Eve gave me another smile, "You don't have to - M wants to see you."  
I sighed again, exasperated, "What? Why? What the hell have I done now?"  
Eve came forward, her hand rubbing my back, trying to reassure me, "Nothing. Q phoned us upstairs."  
That little bastard. "He told on me? I didn't think he could sink any lower."  
"I wouldn't think like that Isabel, I think he's worried about you."  
I stood back from the sink to face her, "I really doubt that."  
I looked at myself in the mirror again, deciding this was as presentable as I was going to look. I groaned as I noticed a mascara stain on my cream sheer shirt, trying my best to rub it off.  
"Here," Eve said, taking her silk scarf from around her neck and handing it to me. It was so pretty. Patterns of reds, dark blues and greens entwined in one colourful design.  
"Are you sure?!"  
She smiled at me, "Yes, you can borrow it. I love it. It's so pretty isn't it? James bought me it while he was away in Rio with you."  
I smiled falsely. Of course he did.  
"And anyway," she continued, adjusting the scarf to hide the stain on my blouse, "it goes with your shoes!"  
I looked down and smiled too, my beautiful dark blue suede heels standing out brilliant against my grey skirt and cream blouse.  
"Thank you. Q bought me them," I almost whispered.  
Eve looked gobsmacked, "He bought you shoes?!"  
I couldn't hide my smile and I blushed. I wasn't one for gloating but this was just my perfect chance, "They're Christian Dior." My smile got bigger as I remembered the day he gave them to me.

_"You need to stop buying me things!" I groaned, sitting on the edge of my bed, as Q came in with a large box.  
He scowled at me, "You're my girlfriend, aren't I supposed to buy you things?"  
I smiled weakly and he smiled back, "I suppose... this better not be more underwear, I really don't need anymore."  
He handed me the box and rubbed his hands gleefully as he waited for me to open it.  
I tore off the tissue paper and ribbon it was wrapped in - My heart almost stopped. The box was plain white with the name of the designer in the middle - Dior.  
"No - no way. Q?!" I gasped as he continued to smirk at me.  
"Just open it for God's sake!"  
I gulped and open the box almost shrieking in excitement. It was the pair of blue suede heels I'd be eagerly window shopping online for weeks. They were even more beautiful than they were on the website.  
"Oh my God!" I cried, picking them up out of the box.  
"You like them?" Q grinned, sitting beside me on the bed.  
"I love them, they're so beautiful! I can't believe it. How did you know?" I squealed, kissing him over and over on the cheek.  
"Your internet history at work."  
"That's a bit weird..."  
"Hey it's my job! Making sure that you're doing your work and not just shopping for shoes."  
I giggled and we kissed, my hands still tightly holding my new babies. I broke away from him and he stared at me, lustfully. Oh, I see. I don't just get shoes for nothing. I set my shoes back in their box and got up, before sitting down on Q's lap. He smiled and held onto me by my hips as we kissed some more.  
"How about I try them on?" I said breathlessly through our kisses.  
He chuckled, still delivering small pecks to my lips, "Them and nothing else."  
I groaned as his kisses got lower, down to my neck, "But I have the prettiest corset that would go with them perfectly."  
He stopped kissing me at looked at me, staring deep into my eyes. He was thinking. After a while, he finally decided.  
"Okay. Go to the bathroom and change then. But if you take too long, I will come in and fuck you right there - corset or no corset."_

Eve's voice snapped me out of my daydream.  
"No way!" Eve gasped, "He buys you shoes?!"  
I giggled, "Yes. I think I overwhelmed him a bit with the fact I was his first proper girlfriend - he bought me a lot of lovely clothes and shoes. A lot of silk... and a lot of lace panties."  
Eve laughed too, "Did you buy him things?"  
"I bought him a few expensive ties and cardigans. Oh and that bloody Scrabble mug - I bought him that!"  
"I was wondering where he got that from - You two are adorable together."  
I froze and after Eve's study of my expression I could tell she regretted what she said - realising that it was a touchy subject.  
"Not anymore," I said plainly, "Never mind. Let's go see M."  
I walked out of the bathroom without giving her a second glance - not because I was mad. I just couldn't handle getting upset all over again.

* * *

I collapsed on my bed exhausted after my horrible day. I was so physically and emotionally drained. I didn't understand why - still jetlagged, maybe? My back and my feet ached and I needed the comfort of a long hot bath. Meeting with Mallory was nothing but a malicious headache. Mallory did nothing but lecture me on professionalism and keeping relationship problems outside of the office. Pointed out that Q wasn't the problem, it was that little scumbag Tom. He didn't acknowledge it though and I was, once again, forced to stay silent about Tom's wretched ways. Afterwards, Q and I had awkwardly bumped into each other in the kitchen. I almost expected him to lock the door and take me on the counter like he used to but it didn't happen. He made his tea in silence and left swiftly without a word. It broke my heart.

I wriggled out of my skirt and lit a cigarette, wandering around my house in my blouse and pants. I still hadn't asked Q for Molly back yet and the house was painfully quiet and boring without her. I needed her back and then at least I'd have an excuse for Q to finally talk to me. I went back to front door of my flat and picked up the mail that I had neglected when I came home. Rolled my eyes at the usual horrible bills, leaflets and a postcard from my pretentious parents' holiday in the South of France - but then something caught my eye.

It was a plain white envelope with my name and address delicately etched on the front. I opened it and inside was one tiny little white card with text in the middle of it, nothing else -  
_October 14th 1987_

I squinted at it, puzzled. The date meant nothing to me - I would've been only a toddler. There was no return address on the envelope or any clue of where it had came from. I left the envelope and the rest of the mail on a side table and pinned the odd card to my corkboard at the door. I stared at it for a few moments.

_What the hell did it mean?_


	15. Warnings

**_Author's note: Sorry for the delay! But what's with all the Izzy hate... Enjoy & review! Four more chapters + an epilogue and then IQ is done. Unsure about sequel yet, we'll see!_**

_Chapter 14. Warnings_

"What the hell is wrong with her? Are you really that bad?" Tom sneered, as the slam of every door leading to the main corridor reverberated through the entire building.  
I put my face in my hands and sighed. Isabel was driving me crazy acting like this and I couldn't keep up this facade for any longer. Picking up the phone, I dialled through to M's office as Tom continued to make immature and disgusting jokes. I ignored him - a technique that Izzy and I, felt worked best - trying to remind myself that the woman he so desperately desired, had spent a lot of time in bed with me. Not him. I couldn't help but smile.  
"M's office."  
"Eve? It's Q, there's something wrong with Isabel, I'm not sure where she's gone."  
I heard her sigh through the phone, "M's going to go crazy. I'll try and find her."  
"Thank you, check the toilets, she sometimes runs off into there. I'm just a bit worried about her that's all."  
"You're so cute Q. I'll go check now."  
"Not at all. But thank you, goodbye."  
I put the phone down and put my face in my hands. _If I could tell Izzy I would...  
_  
"So are you and I really over?" Tom leaned in close, grinning at me. I would punch him if I didn't think he could easily pick me up by my ankles and shake me. He was so much larger than I was.  
"That's really none of your business Tom."  
He scowled at me, "So that's a yes then? My turn! But then again I'd probably get fired for having her over my desk... unlike some people."  
I couldn't hold in my anger. How dare he speak about Izzy like she was a piece of meat, "You're on your last warning Tom - I'm not tolerating any more inappropriate comments towards my girlfriend. Or any other females in my Branch, for that matter."  
Tom just smirked and leaned in close again, "She's not your girlfriend anymore, mate."  
He walked off back to his desk and I glared at him. The sooner I finished my investigating, the sooner I could get this arsehole fired and my beautiful Isabel back in my arms.

* * *

Four more strange cards arrived at my flat over the next couple of weeks. It was driving me crazy. Each with random bits of information that just didn't make sense -  
"Pedley Lane"  
"Freddie & Lucy"  
"Henlow Middle School"  
"Strawberry"

I angrily stabbed my cigarette out and walked back into my bedroom, getting my things together for work. Every day at work seemed to be making me more and more miserable. I was still being sick every now and again even though I was rarely eating anymore. I hated Tom. I hated Q. I hated Mallory. I hated working there. My sickness and general mood brought attention and Mallory soon demanded I visited one of the work doctors. I was dreading it but I had no other choice. As I got out one of my skirts and blouses, I heard my phone go off.

_Would you like me to drop  
Molly off before you go to  
work? I've kept the kittens  
I hope you don't mind.  
- Q_

It was the first time he'd talked to me properly since I returned. My heart still fluttered. I missed him. No. I hated him.

_I'd like at least one of them.  
That's fine. When will you be  
here?  
- I_

He took time with his reply and it only angered me.

_30 minutes?  
- Q_

Fine  
- I

I threw my silk dressing gown on, over my nightgown. I could easily have my make-up done in that amount of time. Let's show this skinny, geeky freak what he was missing...

* * *

I flew open my front door and Q's eyebrows raised immediately at my attire. He was almost cringing. He held Molly in her wooden basket and I could see two ginger fluffs curled up next to her.

"Really, Isabel?" Q sighed.  
I moved to wrap my silk robe around myself and snatched the basket from him, "You caught me in the middle of getting ready for work, what do you expect?"  
He eyed me up and down and chuckled, "You usually put on heels, lipstick and jewellery before you put on your clothes, Isabel?"  
I glared at him, "Whatever. How many kittens did Molly have?"  
"Five. The other three are all grey ones, I thought you should have the ones that looked like her. They're rather quite adorable."  
"I'm sure they are," I spat.  
We stood awkwardly for a moment and Q sorted his glasses, unsure of what else to say. I contemplated letting him in but I knew that would probably end sourly.  
He coughed, nervously "Oh and you left this in my suitcase," he looked almost embarrassed as he went into his coat pocket and brought out a small bag. My toiletries bag. Oh my God. My eyes went wide and I almost dropped Molly's basket. Q stared at me, puzzled.  
"What's wrong?" he quizzed, looking at me like I was crazy. I could hardly breathe but I tried not to get worked up in front of him. I shook my head.  
"Nothing. It's fine. Leave, I need to get ready for work," I rambled, ushering him out of the door. I slammed it shut before he could say goodbye, setting Molly's basket down on the floor and grabbing the bag. I zipped it open and gasped as I took out my pill, scanning down all the days I'd miss. Over 2 months worth. Oh my God. Running to my bathroom as I desperately tried to work out how long I'd been sick for. There was no way. I came on and off the pill all of the time. Did we have sex before he left? I couldn't remember the date of when I last took my pill compared to the last time we had sex. Oh God.

I opened my cabinet, searching for a pregnancy test. I was sure I had one leftover from a pregnancy scare before that proved to be a false alarm. I found it and ripped open the box, my hands shaking furiously. I sat myself on the toilet and did my business, breathing heavily as I shook the test. I put it on the edge of my sink and sat waiting, to scared to move or do anything else. I suddenly reflected on how ridiculous I looked - my most expensive stockings and Dior heels that I loved so much, with my pale blue silk underwear set - all bought by Q. I finally let out a sob. Why was everything so terrible now? I was sitting on my toilet, crying, taking a pregnancy test to see if I was having a baby to a man whose name I didn't even know. God, what would I put on the birth certificate? I let out a laugh and I couldn't stop. Hysteric chuckles turned into more sobbing and I let my mascara run down my face. At least five minutes had past and I took a deep breath, picking up the dreaded stick.

The two lines confirmed my worst fears - I was pregnant. I beat my thighs in anger, letting out a scream of frustration and sank to the floor. What was I going to do?  
_  
_

* * *

"I think you're depressed, I," the doctor said gently, "Coming back to the UK and a normal working environment would bring anyone down. I understand the end of your relationship -"  
"Please," I interrupted, "I don't want to talk about that."  
The doctor gave me a sweet smile and carried on. She was lovely, compared to the last one, anyway. "Okay, we don't have to. I mean, we'll just give you medication and see how things go over the next few weeks. You've been diagnosed with it before, so I shouldn't need to go over all of this again?"

I shook my head and thanked her, taking the prescription and leaving. I felt numb. I didn't tell her I was pregnant, it would only mean accepting that it was truly happening. Making my way back to the office and seeing Q made me feel sick. I wore a large jumper today just out of paranoia - I knew there was no way anyone could tell I was pregnant so early but I was just so scared. I sat down at my desk, fidgeting nervously and biting my nails. Q came over and I wanted the ground to swallow me up.  
"You left your computer logged in again, I," he said quietly, eyeing me suspiciously.  
I frowned at him, and stopped biting my nail. I couldn't have. "I didn't? I always switch my computer off."  
"Well that's not what I.T. have told me."  
"Are you saying I'm lying?!" I shouted.  
Q stared at me in bewilderment and others stared, "Isabel, don't shout at me. I'm not saying anything - all I'm doing is passing on what I've been told."  
"Why do you hate me?" I whispered.  
He shook his head in confusion and got closer, "What? You really want to have this conversation here? Isabel, I only told you that you left your computer on."  
"Well I didn't!" I argued, tears welling in my eyes.  
"I think you need to go home, Isabel, you're not well."  
"No! I'm fine!"  
"No, I'm sending you home. I think you really need to rest for a little bit."  
I looked at him, pleading with him, "Q, please -"  
"Isabel, if you leave now, I won't tell M. Please don't cause a scene. Not here."  
I bit my lip and nodded. He gave a little sigh and walked away. My cheeks burned with embarrassment and I shut down my computer, sorting my bag and grabbing my coat again.

If only I could tell Q the truth...

* * *

I came back at night when I was sure Q had gone. I couldn't miss a whole day of not working and having to stay at home was just making things worse. The only thing keeping me there were my two new adorable kittens which I had yet to name. They were gorgeous. I loved having Molly back but I only wish I could have Q back too. My laptop at home was again struggling to connect to the server. Maybe I was just being stupid and forgetting to log out of my computer. Everything else in my life seemed to be fucking up.  
I strolled along the corridor, peering through the glass windowed walls. It seemed almost deserted. Q was definitely gone. I was relieved after the embarrassment of earlier yet still saddened I wouldn't see him. Memories of our night-time adventures made my heart ache.

Something caught my eye in the emptiness as I approached the door and I sank back into the darkness of the corridor. Someone was at my desk. Someone was using my computer. I peered in a little closer, desperate to catch them yet not expose myself.

Yes. I knew it.

_Tom._


End file.
